Complicated love
by moonbird
Summary: Pure love fluff, guilty pleasure. Usopp has a secret he kept from most of the crew.. he is actually a she, a woman. And it was fine pretending to be a boy at first, even preferable. But things gets complicated when our Sniper starts to develop feelings for a certain cook. And Sanji is not helping with his usual chivalric behaviour.
1. Chapter 1

Purely biological speaking, Usopp was, a woman.

Growing up though, Usopp had never felt like a girl, in her youngest days when her mother put her in a dress Usopp hated it, and she much preferred to run around in overalls, climb trees, get dirty, and laugh loudly while splashing in mud.

All-ready then, people would express deep surprise when Banchina told she was actually her daughter, not her son.

Then Usopp's mother had died and left Usopp alone, with no one to put Usopp in a dress, Usopp simply never wore one.

Often the villagers of Syrup would laugh at her, calling her out for being such a trouble making boy, and Usopp assumed that that was what she was.

The villagers whom knew of her true gender thought it was an amusing joke, and went along with it.. until it became so blurred that they actually forgot.

Usopp didn't mind though, she realised that as long as she was a boy, no one would trying to put her in a dress, and the lectures should would get about being clean would be way fewer. She avoided a lot of trouble that way.

And as Usopp was around the eleven, she viewed herself way more as a he than a she, what could she ever gain from being a she any-way? And what difference did it even make?

She lived alone, so there was no one she needed to please, she took care of herself, and preferred to work the more practical jobs, such as fixing roofs and doors, than girlie stuff. Usopp like to move around.

Unless she was sitting down to invent or be creative.

Then she formed the Usopp pirates, they called her the great Captain Usopp, bravest man of the sea, Usopp liked that!

She had decided it, she was a he now, it was much more convenient any-way!

And she would one day become a true brave warrior of the sea! Meet her father, the strong sharpshooter, become strong and great, as Usopp the brave warrior! What did Gender matter?

By the time the straw-hats came to the island, as Usopp had turned seventeen, he was so used to the part that there went zero thought into it upon his introduction to the crew, their first adventure together, and as he joined them.

He did how-ever.. manage to give Nami a brilliant shock as he on the second day at Merry, had wished to take a bath. And for the first time ever, in his entire life, realised the bathroom wasn't his own, and some-body could sneak in on him.

For the first time in his entire life, Usopp had experienced just a small taste of what it meant that he had a womans body, and didn't wish to just show it to the male members of the crew.. so he had tried to sneek into the womens bathroom, only to be caught in the act by Nami whom had nearly choked him..

Until the towel fell off and Usopp's little secret was revealed, making both Nami and Usopp deeply embarrassed.

And that had opened up a whole new world of problems for Usopp, things she had never even thought about when Nami asked him what he preferred, to be a man or a woman.. and in truth, Usopp had never thought about it, he had just been a boy because that was more convenient to him, there was nothing else in that!

Eventually it seemed though, that Nami had decided just to let it slide, let Usopp go in and out of the womens quarters as he wished, and call him a 'he'

And Usopp could relax again, not having to deal with any of these issues just yet, he could continue just being Usopp, the great liar and sniper, wanting to be a brave warrior of the sea.

Then he entered Usopp's life.. that man would be the root to all of Usopp's promise.

Usopp didn't know it at first, he had no clue. That that blond that served them at the barratie, would be the course of so much trouble!

In fact, as the blond cook started to swoon and dance over Nami, Usopp was secretly happy that no one knew she was a girl so she wouldn't have to bother with that kind of treatment.

Lord only knows how that crazy person would treat Usopp, a very un-feminin girl, if he knew.. Crazy Sanji.

And for a good while, Usopp was happy that he wasn't on the receiving end of Sanjis crazy antics.

Vivi joined them for a while, and got a shock very similar to Namis as Usopp had casually walked in on them early morning to borrow the bathroom, and it had been up to Nami to calmly explain things to Vivi.

Chopper, bless the sweet-heart, also got a surprise at Usopp's first physical exam.. at first he freaked out, but then after a talk with Nami, said to Usopp he understood.

Thankfully Robin expressed no surprise at all as Usopp entered the womens bathroom again after she had joined, in fact two seconds after Usopp had started the shower, Robin had entered and offered him a fresh lotion 'to moisture the skin after all of that heat from Alabasta.'

And from then on off, Robin acted as if nothing, nothing at all, was out of the ordinary, didn't even mention a thing.

But things had really started to become complicated, and Usopp realised there were just some-things, he or maybe even she.. had to figure out pretty soon, so it wouldn't become an unnecessary distraction later.

But it hadn't become just a little bit as complicated as it soon would be, Usopp wasn't entirely sure when it started happening, some-time doing their adventure in Skypia perhaps, or one of the rare occasions where he got to talk just normally with Sanji, because there were no girls around.

Usopp started to notice.. Sanji may put up a dumb chivalric act quite often, but actually he was really nice, strong, funny, generous, he really cared for other and.. He was incredible good looking!

Usopp had no idea what was going on! He started acting irrationally, snapping at Sanji or other people for no reason.

He felt frustrated, when Sanji started to sing his praise to Nami and Robin, Usopp started to feely really really frustrated that _she _wasn't included in this special attention! She might called herself a 'he' but she was a she wasn't she? Why couldn't se get special attention from Sanji!?

Usopp how-ever, decided to dismiss all of that as childish and some-thing that would eventually go in itself, Usopp had no energy to deal with any of that.

Then there was water seven, the most horrific experience in all of Usopp's life, she had felt so worthless, so lousy.

She couldn't even protect her brave ship! Couldn't even keep the lousy money safe, to safe their ship.

She let all of them down! Her best friend Luffy! Nami, Zoro, Chopper, Robin, Sanji.. ALL OF THEM!

Usopp had been so convinced they would be better off without her, all she had left to do, was to look after Merry. Brave brave Merry.

She was so ashamed that she couldn't even face the crew as herself, so she made up an alter ego, just so she could help safe Robin! Her trusted Nakama.

Usopp couldn't do it.. but Maybe Sogeking could be of just a little bit help..

And then, he had been there. Sanji had been there, looked Usopp seriously in the eyes as he spoke honestly. "I do the things you can't do, and you do the things I can't do." He told. "We can make it through this Usopp, but only because you are here. To do the things we can't do."

It was a wonder Usopp hadn't started to cry by then, she had wanted so badly to thrust herself into Sanjis arms and cry her heart out.

But she had to go on and fight, they needed her now! Sanjis words were just exactly what Usopp had needed to hear to fight on for what she believed in, just for a little longer.

To rejoin the crew had been joyous! For just a little while, it was like all of that pain from the last couple of weeks had turned into pure happiness.

How-ever, a little while was the key-word there.. Soon all those negative feelings that had developed beforehand came back to Usopp, the doubt, the self-loathing over being so weak and useless… and..

Hopelessly Usopp could only look at Sanji in hiding from the other side of the deck, the cook were so often on Usopp's mind, when Usopp slept, when Usopp worked and drew, Sanji always bugged her mind.

And for the first time ever, in Usopp's entire life.. she minded that people thought she was a boy! She wanted to be addressed as a woman! But.. how could she even begin to explain that to the male crew members? How could she explain herself, that they had all trusted her enough to let her rejoin, after the things that she did.. only to find out she had lied ever since the beginning!?

Hopelessly Usopp grabbed her head with her hands as she squinted her eyes. "Dammit." She hissed.

"Usopp are you all-right."

Usopp glanced up to where she saw Nami standing above her.

"I'm fine." Usopp muttered looking to the side, averting her eyes away from Nami.

"You don't look all-right." Nami told as she sat beside Usopp, up against the railing on the deck. "Is some-thing wrong."

"I told you I am fine." Usopp hissed turning her head away.

Next moment as certain cook came their way. "Nami-swaaaaan!" he sang. "Can I offer you a light refreshments, some tangerine juice in this heat?" he asked.

Annoyed Usopp looked at Sanji. "Only Nami?" she asked annoyed.

"What are you saying shitty sniper?" Sanji asked in a murmer, addressing Usopp as he addressed all males every-where. "You want one to? Made from Nami-swans precious tangerines."

"So what if I do!?" Usopp asked annoyed. "Isn't that just good manners, to offer every-one?"

"Tch." Sanji rolled his eyes. "It's ladies treatment, you guys can wait." He snorted.

"It's ladies treatment." Usopp mimicked Sanji in a extremely mocking tone, crossing both arms as she mocked Sanji.

"Oi, are you saying some-thing you shitty Sniper?" Sanji asked annoyed, lifting a foot, as if warning to kick Usopp.

Usopp looked unimpressed at Sanjis food. Usopp had been hit by Sanji before, but never kicked, hah! And if Sanji only knew then… He would turn into a complete idiot and stop treating Usopp like Usopp!

That thought alone ticked Usopp off as she hissed. "Why don't you go and mind your own business Sanji!?" she asked in a very angry tone.

"Excuse me?" Sanji asked deeply surprised.

"You heard me, I was talking to Nami and you came here and disturbed us." Usopp replied in a warning tone. "So back off."

Sanji lowered his foot before he shrugged. "Tch, so much for trying to be nice, some-one is cranky today." He stated turning around and walked away.

"Usopp that was uncalled for." Nami exclaimed. "That's not like you."

"I just didn't want to see his stupid face right now." Usopp muttered annoyed collecting her legs in her arms.

"Usopp what's wrong with you?" Nami asked. "I swear, ever since we left Water Seven, you have been acting differently!" she stated. "And why is it precisely Sanji you let all of your frustrations out on. There are more people on this ship to choose from, but you are only after Sanji, why?" she asked.

"Because he's an idiot." Usopp offered, turning her head away.

"Usopp that's no explanation." Nami muttered. "I mean sure I get annoyed at him, but when I do it's because he did some-thing." Then she turned to Usopp, and suddenly realised. "Usopp are you crying?"

"Huh?" Usopp asked in a blink, then lifted a hand to her eye, and wondering felt the wetness of a tear, which she lifted on her finger to look at, as she could feel another silent tear falling down. "Dammit!" Usopp hissed whisking away the tears.

"Usopp why are you crying?" Nami asked concerned looking at Usopp.

"I don't know!" Usopp exclaimed. "If just that stupid cook would leave me alone."

Namis eyes widenened. "Usopp.." she hesitated. "Are you having a crush on Sanji?"

"What!?" Usopp looked up at Nami. "No no! that's ridicules!" she hiccupped. "I mean.. I'm a guy for all that he and every-one else cares. And he only cares for pretty women, and I'm not.. I'm never going to be a pretty woman Nami!" she exclaimed and then reached for Nami. "Nami, I never cared about that stuff before, why is this happening to me?" she asked.

"Hey, it's all-right Usopp." Nami smiled lightly, padding Usopp on the back. "Though it is quite the mess you have gotten yourself into here." She admitted. "Why don't you just tell Sanji you are a woman, he is bound to be overjoyed."

"No I can't!" Usopp shook her head. "Nami how can I confess, I lied to them! To all of them!" she told. "I did some-thing horrible, I betrayed you and still you let me rejoin the crew, and then I have to confess I always lied."

"But Usopp." Nami exhaled. "You never lied, you just never corrected a mistake we all made." She exhaled. "And I assumed you just viewed yourself as a boy any-way, so it wasn't lying."

"I just view myself as Usopp, nothing else." Usopp admitted. "I never used to think about it, I didn't care."

Nami exhaled. "Trust me, no one will be mad if you tell them, it'll be fine, and you will feel a lot better to."

"I'm sorry, I can't." Usopp shook her head as she stood up. "I need to go, work.." she mumbled. "See ya Nami." She waved over her shoulder, leaving in the direction of the work-shop.

Soon Sanji came, carrying a tray with two tangerine juices on it. "Oi, where's Usopp?" Sanji asked looking around.

Nami exhaled. "Left for the workshop." She murmered.

Sanji sighed deeply. "Did you find out why he is so upset Nami-swan?" he finally asked.

"I did." Nami confirmed in a slight nod.

"And?" Sanji asked lifting an eye-brow.

"I'm sorry Sanji, it would be betraying Usopp's trust to tell." Nami muttered. "Usopp is the one whom has to deal with this." She just hoped that the sniper would deal with it soon..

"Well that's troublesome." Sanji sighed. "I must admit, I miss the old carefree Usopp, Water Seven really made a number on him huh?"

"Yeah.." Nami nodded in a sigh. "Yeah I guess so."


	2. Chapter 2

"To tell the truth I don't even see what you see in him." Nami murmered as she sat on a table in Usopp's workshop, and Usopp did the best to ignore him. "Just forget about him, he's an idiot when it comes to women."

Still Usopp didn't answer, just fiddled with her bullet powder.

"To top that off he's a pervert." Nami rolled his eyes.

"You talking about me?" A new head popped in, a blue-haired head.

"Oh hey Franky." Nami sighed. "Didn't see you there."

"I first came now." Franky shrugged. "Heard some-one talking about perverts."

"It was nothing." Usopp at last murmured from the floor where she was working.

Franky lifted an eye-brow as he lifted his sun-glasses, then looked at Nami. "Is it just me, or does Usopp-bro look upset?" he asked.

At that Usopp gritted her teethes as Nami shook her head.

"What?" Franky asked, unaware that being called 'bro' was the last thing Usopp wanted at the moment.

"Hey here's an idea." Nami looked up. "why not tell Franky, he barely knows you, he can't possible get upset."

"Tell me what?" Franky asked confused.

"Nami that's a stupid idea." Usopp hissed.

"Why?" Nami asked.

"Okay, I am seriously confused right now." Franky asked. "What is it Usopp should tell?" he asked.

Nami warningly send Usopp at look, making Usopp pout as he looked away. Then finally sighed. "Fine." She muttered. "I'm Franky, can I ask you a question, compleately hypothetical of cause.." she mumbled.

"Yeah.." Franky hesitated, looking like he was about to reconsider his own curiousity.

"well.." Usopp swallowed. "If it turned out, that one of the male crew-members on this ship, is actually. Well you know.. a woman.. how would you react?" he asked.

Franky merely shrugged. "None of my business, if there's a woman on this ship preferring to be a male, I don't care. I like all of you, you are super as you are." He told.

"See Usopp! No sweat!" Nami triumphed.

"Wait a minute, one of the male crew-members are a woman!?" Franky blinked. Then frowned. "Hmm.. it's Luffy isn't it?" he at lasted asked.

"Of cause it's not!" Usopp hissed. "He runs around with that waist coat open often enough."

"So there is some-one." Franky blinked.

Usopp halted. "Erh.."

"Well you might as well get out with it now." Nami murmured.

"All-right it's me okay!" Usopp exclaimed reaching out both arms. "I'm a woman! A woman whom actually likes rough work and building things, adventure, pranks and getting dirty, but still I am a woman!"

Lifting his sunglasses Franky just looked at Usopp, mildly shocked, then he shrugged. "Why didn't you just say so?" he asked. "Now that I look at you, you know change the clothes and you could look pretty adorable."

At first Usopp blinked, then blushed deeply looking down in the ground. "Shut up…" she murmured.

"Sorry I mistook you, really." Franky offered. "But you could just have corrected me you know."

"Every-body mistakes me." Usopp murmered. "You are the only male crew-member to even know." She confessed.

"Ei?" Franky asked. "What kind of secret is that now I am supposed to go around with!?" he asked.

"No wait Chopper knows to." Usopp remembered. "Don't tell the others." She finally asked.

"Honestly." Franky hissed crossing his arms. "Listen Usopp, if you want my honest opinion. Personally I don't care whether you are a woman dressing up as a man, or a man dressing up as a woman or secretly a giraffe." He told. "I all-ready made up my mind that I respect you, but it seems to me this secret keeping isn't doing you any-thing good, and maybe you are being unfair to your nakama." He stated. "I just came to get my tools any-way." He muttered grabbing a tool box. "This woman talk isn't for me." He stated going for the door.

"I thought you said you didn't care whether we are women or men." Usopp snorted.

"Well I don't, but when any-body starts on this kind of talk, I'm out." Franky stated.

* * *

Of cause all of that didn't make Usopp feel much better the nest couple of days as they were nearing the Florian triangle.. and Usopp's irrational behaviour was a growing annouance to the rest of the crew as well. They all tried to act as nothing, also Usopp, whom did her best, but when-ever Sanji was concerned it just became to hard.

And as they were all stuck on the ship in such a close proximity.. it felt like the lid could blow off at any second.

And then at last at a lunch, where Usopp were merely poking to the food, Sanji had gotten enough, as as people left Sanji injected. "Oi Usopp, stay for a moment."

"Ei?" Usopp asked turning around.

"I need to ask you some-thing." Sanji hissed.

"Now?" Usopp asked.

"Yes now!" Sanji hissed as every-one else left, and suddenly it was only Usopp and Sanji left in the galley. "Don't you think I noticed, you have barely eaten these last couple of days, you are _letting_ Luffy take your food!"

Usopp hissed annoyed. "So what, I don't see how that's any of your concern." Usopp hissed crossing her arms as she looked away.

"What's the matter with you Usopp!" Sanji exclaimed. "Lately you have been acting like a complete brat!"

"Well maybe I just am a brat!" Usopp hissed standing up.

"You are not acting like yourself!" Sanji hissed. "And I am tired of being at the end of your bratty behaviour, what-ever it is that is matter."

"What makes you think any-thing is wrong!?" Usopp exclaimed. "I told you I'm fine!"

"Now you listen to me Usopp!" Sanji hissed as he stepped in front of Usopp, and grabbed the straps of Usopp's overalls. "Just get your damn act together, and tell us what is wrong." He hissed shaking Usopp. "I had it with this behaviour! Is it because you feel bad about what happened at Water seven? You still feel guilty about that?" he asked.

"None of your concern." Usopp muttered averting her eyes to the side.

"Oh god you do." Sanji realised. "What else is wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." Usopp muttered.

"Dammit Usopp!" Sanji hissed hoisting Usopp up in the overall straps, so Usopp's feet's were now dangling in the air. "Get a grip man!" he hissed shaking Usopp.

And then suddenly, Usopp's straps snapped open and Usopp landed on the floor in a thumb. "Auw." Usopp hissed, rubbing her behind.

"Tch, serves you right." Sanji snorted as he pulled out a ciggerate and stuffed it in his mouth, lighting as he glanced down on Usopp.. then he froze.

"What?" Usopp asked annoyed rubbing her head.

"Usopp.." Sanji whispered wide-eyed. "What's that?" he asked pointing down.

"Huh?" Usopp looked down, to where both straps to his overalls had broken, and the overalls themselves to reveal Usopp's bare chest. "ARGHH!" Usopp yelled covering herself. "What the hell!?"

Sanji how-ever, was shaking. "Usopp.. what was that?" he asked.

"Well Sanji." Usopp swallowed. "Those were my breasts."

"…."

For a moment, there was complete silence, Usopp looked at Sanji, Sanji looked at Usopp, and then they both screamed.

"WHAAAT!?" Sanji yelled. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE BREAST!?" he asked. "What are you!? And Okama!?"

"WHY DO YOU THINK I GOT BREASTS!?" Usopp shouted as she stood up, keeping her overalls in place with her arms. "I'm a woman you idiot!"

"No you're not!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Oh excuse me, I wasn't aware you knew my body even better than I did!" Usopp hissed.

"How long has this been going on!?" Sanji asked confused.

"What do you think!? I was born a girl you idiot, people doesn't just change genders IDIOT." Usopp exclaimed.

"Stop calling me an idiot! This is all-ready unnatural enough!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Oh gesh Sanji, so I am unnatural now!?" Usopp asked.

"YES!" Sanji exclaimed.

"OH THANK YOU!" Usopp yelled sarcastically spreading her arms.. which incidently made her let go of her over-alls, making Usopp squeak as she just managed to catch them and pull them up.

Sanji how-ever, his head couldn't possible become more red, it was just not physical possible. "What the hell is this shit?" he asked.

"ARGH!" Usopp hissed turning around.

"Hey where are you going!?" Sanji yelled.

"I'm going to get clothes that isn't ruined!" Usopp hissed.

"You can't just walk out like that!" Sanji yelled.

"I can and I will!" Usopp yelled back. "Just leave me alone _Sanji!_" she yelled as she left the galley and smacked the door, so almost the entire kitchen shook.

And Sanji whom was normally so steadfast on the ground, tripped and fell down. "UNNATURAL I TELL YOU!" he yelled.. as if some-one would even hear him.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the crew.. didn't get a chance to know what had happened, both Sanji and Usopp had shut tight as a couple of oysters.

They didn't get much time to calm down any-way, for they had entered the Florian triangle.

And the thousand sunny got a visit… by a living skeleton.

It would take a lot to distract Sanji and Usopp from what had happened, but a talking Skeleton demanding food and asking for womens panties… that was just exactly the right amount for the two to shovel personal problems into the background.

Even if Usopp was passed over in the skeletons request for panties, which did hit Usopp a little. "See." She murmured to Nami. "No one would ever think I am a girl, so why even bother trying?"

"Are you saying you want that pervert to ask for your panties!?" Nami asked back in a hiss. "Do you realise how lucky you are right now?"

Soon the skeleton left, and they neared land and Franky.. revealed some-thing to Usopp, that made Usopp forget any problems she might have had.

Just, the sight of the mini-merry with the figure head of the calm lamb, melted Usopp's heart, and every-thing else was forgotten. "MERRY!" she yelled gladly together with Nami and Chopper.

That happiness was short lifed though, as Usopp, Namis and Choppers little joy-trip ended with them being trapped on a island filled with zombies!

And as they entered a big mansion. Usopp and Chopper were attacked by a woman whom threw plates after all of them.

"All men must suffer." Cindry spoke.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Usopp shouted. "I'm a woman! A WOMAN!" she shouted frustrated.

Chopper blinked. "I thought you preferred to be a man." He told honestly.

"People are allowed to change their minds!" Usopp hissed back, then only to recieve a plate right in the head as Cindry wasn't even convinced.

And things only got worse from there, Nami being kidnapped by an invisible man, a zombie graveyard, a zombie rhino chasing them.. Nami convincing the rhino that she was a man…

"Really?" Usopp asked Nami

"Well it worked fine for you didn't it!?" Nami asked.

"SHUT UP!" Usopp returned in a shout.

Accidently they ended up hiding inside of a zombie teddy-bear, from where they witnessed Luffys shadow be stolen.

Usopp utterly failed in rescuing Nami a second time from the invisible man, but managed to reunite with the rest of the straw-hats. At that time, they were all to caught up in what was happening right now, that neither Usopp nor Sanji could think about their own little quarrel going on at the moment.

And then there was Usopp's fights with Perona.

"UH You ugly boy!" Perona yelled as Usopp had effectively purriefied most of her zombies. "How dare you!"

"I'M A WOMAN!" Usopp shouted in frustrations.

"Huh?" Perona blinked as she hovered in the air. "Really?" she asked.

"oh come on, this is getting old, it's not fun any-more." Usopp complained.

"Wauw, no wonder you are so negative, no one would ever guess you were a woman, nope, not in a million years, not ever. Man are you un-cute, especially for a woman." Perona told.

And at that point Usopp had sunk to her knees as if a billion hollow ghosts had hit her on the same time.

Eventually though, Usopp won the fight, she managed to rejoin with all of the others, fight Moria and the giant Luffy Zombie.

And after all of that, Usopp was to tired from adventure to think about any-thing else, and.. to relieved.

Luffy, Zoro and Sanji had almost died! Usopp had seen it with her own eyes, and she had never felt so scarred ever before as the three seemed to be burning up in the sun.

Usopp was so relieaved to see them all-right, that she happily partied with all the others, to celebrate their victory and Brook joining their crew!

First a while after, before they sat sails.. had Usopp had a chance to calm down.

She and the rest of the straw-hats had helped Brook create a grave for the rumbar pirates, and now Brook and Zoro was off some-where as the rest of the straw-hats sat by the shore.

Usopp was sitting high up, on some of the rubbles that had been destroyed, underneath her, she could see a couple of the straw-hats on the beach.

Robin digging after sea-shells, Chopper happy following her around, laughing as he found some sea-shells and Sanji… Sanji was just sitting down there.

"Hey Usopp."

Usopp didn't even turn around as he returned. "Hey Nami." She whispered as she sat there, resting her chin on her knees, looking at the scenary.

"What a crazy adventure." Nami commented as she sat down beside Usopp.

"Heh, as usual I guess." Usopp smirked.

"So, how do you feel?" Nami asked, tucking an orange string of hair behind her ear. "Now that it all calmed down, it was quite a mess before we got here." She recalled.

"I think.. this crazy adventure was just what I needed." Usopp admitted. "To you know.. Get it on a distance, I actually feel a lot better." She confessed.

"So how about Sanji?" Nami asked.

"Well, that is pretty complicated." Usopp murmered sadly. "He erh.. well.. he kind of found out."

Namis eyes widened. "What? That you are a woman?" she asked.

"Uhu." Usopp nodded.

"What did he say!?" Nami asked.

"He freaked." Usopp told. "Then I got angry, and I ran out of him.. then Brook entered the ship and we Havn't spoken since then." She told.

"Honestly?" Nami rolled her eyes. "Please tell me you got over him, he is just not worth it when he is behaving like that."

"Well I all-ready knew I didn't have a chance." Usopp muttered sadly. "Sanji likes pretty women, not a person like me."

"But Usopp you are pretty! You just need a change of style!" Nami exclaimed.

"I don't want to change style!" Usopp proclaimed. "All though.." she looked down at the straw-hat crew members. "Nami I'm tired of this." She finally confessed. "I.. I never tried to be.. a girl. I've always been a boy." she blushed. "You are the first girl-friend I ever had.. well okay Kaya is also my friend, but she would never sit and talk with me like this, that was just me cheering her up. I don't even think she realised either that I'm a girl. I just wish I could figure this out." She told. "I don't even know what it means to be a girl! But I actually wish that I did know!" she confessed.

"Well, thankfully there is a remedy for that." Nami smiled lightly. "Why don't you tell the entire crew at ones, and tell them, by showing them." She asked in a wink.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Usopp confessed.

At that Nami laughed. "This is going to be fun!" she stated as she grabbed Usopp's hand. "Come on Usopp!" she cheered on, dragging Usopp with her, down towards the beach.


	4. Chapter 4

"neh Usopp." Nami smiled as she flattened out the yellow fabric. "You're figure is so slender, do you realise how many women would kill for a figure like yours?" She asked.

Slender wasn't exactly the way Usopp would but it. More like.. lanky, scrawny and formless, she wasn't nearly as curvy as Nami. "Are you sure about this?" Usopp asked. "I mean.."

"Trust me, this is great!" Nami smiled.. Namis idea of telling the crew by showing them. Perhaps Usopp should have guessed.

It had ended up in this dress Usopp was wearing at the moment.

They had sat sail for sea again, before Nami could start on her plan, and now Nami had decided that it was going to be some kind of a dinner surprise.

It was a dress… Usopp was wearing a dress! She hadn't worn a dress ever since she was seven!

"I don't know…" Usopp hesitated.

"It suits you, it really does!" Nami told. "I would never have guessed, but you look cute! Why didn't you tell me you look so cute?" she asked.

"Erh.. because I didn't know?" Usopp suggested. "And I still don't." she muttered annoyed. "Why wont you let me see how I look."

"Because it's a surprise." Nami told reaching for a hair-band with flowers on it.

"You are enjoying this far to much." Usopp stated as she crossed her arms and annoyed looked away.

"Oh come on, this is going to be fun." Nami smiled. "Giving half the crew the shock of their lifes, that seems to be some-thing you would enjoy to." She amused pointed out.

"Not in this way!" Usopp hissed. "And if your first reaction is any indication."

"Hey that was different!" Nami exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, how exactly?" Usopp asked in a lifted eye-brow.

"I thought you were there to peep on me!" Nami exclaimed.

* * *

Indeed, that had been… quite the exsperience, as all of the straw-hats had spend their second night on their brand new ship Merry, and Nami had only known Usopp for around three or four days.

That day, Nami had woken up to a slight scramble in her bedroom, the door to the bathroom opened and then closed.

Which was enough for Nami, she knew some-one was in the womens bathroom! And she was the only woman on the entire ship, so it had to be one of the boys.

"Uhh, when I get my hands on you." Nami hissed throwing off her bed covers, and grabbed her staff by her bed-side.

Silently Nami tiptoed to the bathroom, so the bastard thought he could hide in there and wait for Nami to take a bath?

Well, who-ever he was, he was about to learn a lesson.

The next moment, Nami tore open the door and swung her staff. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" she yelled.

Only to be faced with an Usopp, whom had a towel wrapped around him, and a hand on the shower handle, then Usopp screamed.

"ARGH! NAMI!"

"_Usopp_." Nami hissed tightened her grip on her staff. Looking like a person about to hand out quite the beating.

"Nami please!" Usopp begged covering his face with his hands. "I.. I just wanted to take a bath!" Usopp exclaimed. "And realised I couldn't do it in the mens bath!"

"And why is that?" Nami hissed, lifting her staff in a very warning way.

"Are you kidding me, any of them could walk in on me!" Usopp shrieked.

"So you would rather walk in on me you pervert!?" Nami asked in a hiss.

"Nami please just listen!" Usopp exclaimed, and then suddenly realised. "Oh wait, there's an easier way to explain this." and then she just dropped the towel.

"ARGH!" Nami yelled turning away. "YOU PERVERT YOU…" then she halted as she turned her head for a double check, as Usopp were picking up.. her towel.. "Usopp….. are you a woman?" she asked in a blink.

"That's what I've been trying to tell." Usopp murmured in a deep blush as she wrapped the towel around herself again. "Purely biological speaking, yes." she told. "And no, I'm not turned on by looking at you either." she muttered annoyed. "Can I now use the womens bathroom?" she asked with crossed arms.

"Erh yeah… sure." Nami gestured, pretty stunned by the sudden revelation.

"Thank you." Usopp sighed stepping into the bathroom.

"Usopp wait." Nami suddenly stopped her, making Usopp turn her head.

"I just.. I just wanted to be sure. What do you prefer? Should I keep referring to you as a boy, or do you want to be referred to as a girl?" Nami asked. "I mean.. i'm sorry I mistook you if you care I just.."

Usopp shrugged. "Every-body mistakes me for a boy, I think most people on my home-island have even forgotten that I am not. And I don't really care at all, call me what-ever you want." She shrugged. "Just don't treat me any differently." she at last asked before she vanished behind the curtains.

* * *

"You really didn't care back then huh." Nami reflected as she brushed through Usopp's thick dark curly hair. "Is it just because of Sanji you changed your mind."

Usopp shrugged. "I suppose so." Then lifted her hand.

"Don't touch your face Usopp!" Nami lectured. "You'll ruin your make-up."

"Why do I even have to wear make-up?" Usopp asked. "I never wore make-up one single day in my entire life!"

"It's the secret to beauty." Nami told. "You really think any woman look the way you see them natural?" she asked. "Just wait till you see yourself, you'll never believe how pretty you are."

"It feels like we've been here for hours!" Usopp complained. "This entire girl thing is way to much work if you ask me, do you really bother with all of this every-day?" she asked.

"Well not all of it, but much of it yeah." Nami admitted. "I even thought you would enjoy it, you do have a flair for the artistic after-all, don't you enjoy drawing and inventing?"

"It's not the same." Usopp muttered annoyed.

"I beg to differ." Nami told as she laid down the hair brush. "There, done." She smiled.

Usopp blinked, then turned to Nami. "For real?" she asked.

Nami smiled. "Yeah! And now the best part, the reveal, come on Usopp!" she cheered taking Usopp's arm, dragging the sniper with her to the other side of the room, where she pushed away the cover she had used to cover up the foot-tall mirror, and Usopp.. was faced with a person she had never ever seen before.

In the mirror in front of Usopp, stood an exotic looking woman, in a tight short yellow dress, it closely followed her slender figure, so both hips and breasts were plainly obvious, her breasts had even been lifted a bit by one of Namis bra's so they looked bigger than usual.

Instead of having her hair held back by one of Usopp's usual bandanas, it was held back by a flower patterned headband, letting the hair fall freely down her shoulders, newly brushed it looked soft and thick.

Instead of Usopp's usual practical boots, she was now wearing red shoes, revealing that like the rest of her, Usopp's feet's were very slender.

Looking at the face, it was hard to tell that Nami had spend so long time on make-up, there was hardly any-thing to notice, and yet, Usopp had a difficult time recognising herself as she looked so different.

"So." Nami smiled. "What do you think?" she asked.

"This is so weird." Usopp whispered. "Is that me?" she asked turning to Nami as she pointed to the mirror.

"Didn't I tell you, you are very pretty!" Nami smiled broadly. "And that dress, you can get away with it because you look so exotic!" she told. "Your eyelashes are to die for to! Oh I almost forgot!" Nami reached for Usopp's wrist and the wristband, apparently about to take it off.

"Oh no!" Usopp removed her arm. "Every-thing else you can mess around with, not that." She told.

"But Usopp." Nami complained. "I got some bracelets you can use instead."

"First off, it's actually there to support my wrist when I use my slingshot, so I don't get any injuries." Usopp told. "Secondly, it's the only thing I have from my father, mother told me he got it for me when I used a slingshot the first time when I was three years old, and he left shortly after."

"Oh." Nami blinked. "I didn't know, sorry." She told as she retrieved. "You know, looks pretty good with the dress any-way." She told holding Usopp's shoulders. "There, you are ready." She told in a smile.

Usopp swallowed as she looked at the mirror reflection, grabbing her wrist band with her left hand, secretly very happen to have at least one familiar thing with her for this.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few minutes ago that Sanji had called out that dinner was served.

The entire male crew has razed to the galley as if their life dependent on it.. the only two left were Nami and Usopp.

Standing out-side of the galley by the door… This was it.. no way back.. you had to get over with it, like ripping off a plaster! Get in and get it over with.

"You know Nami, I think I forgot some-thing." Usopp stated turning around.

"Oh no you don't!" Nami hissed grabbing Usopp's wrist before Usopp got to far away. "I didn't spend an hour making you look good, just so you could get cold feet's!" She stated as she kicked open the door. "So get in there Usopp!" she yelled as she flunged Usopp into the galley.

"Wow-wow-wow-wow!" Usopp exclaimed as she almost tripped head-first down in the food on the table, before she managed to regain balance, then annoyed turned around to face Nami. "Hey, what's your problem!" she asked in a hiss.

Nami how-ever was grinning, then lifted up a finger to point behind Usopp.

Usopp turned around, and was suddenly faced with a stunned crew, starring at her.

Usopp's mouth ran dry, "Erh.." she swallowed, then felt her face burning red.

In the next moment their newest crew-mate, Brook stood up. "Oh my, oh my what a brilliant ship I joined!" he exclaimed. "One beautiful lady, two beautiful ladies, THREE BEAUTIFUL LADIES!" he sang as he easy and elegantly jumped all the way over the table, to land incredible elegantly beside Usopp as he laughed. "Yohohoho! Please forgive me mademoiselle." He spoke turning to Usopp, lifting Usopp's hand in a gentleman like gesture. "My brain must have been turned off, to think such a beauty was of the male gender, but then again, I don't even have a brain! YOHOHOHO!" Brook laughed, then pulled out a chair for Usopp. "I hope you can forgive me, and show me your panties." He told as he bowed.

Suddenly Usopp's head turned scarlet red.

"She is _not _showing you any panties you pervert!" Nami yelled, hitting Brook over the head so the skeleton fell to the ground with a bump on the head.

"Oi-yoi-yoi!" Brook cried. "How harsh!"

"Usopp." Luffy spoke, with his mouth full of food. "Do you know you are wearing a dress?" he asked, through all the food in his mouth.

"Yes Luffy, I noticed." Usopp muttered as she sat down. "Any-thing else you want to point out?" she asked.

Luffy swallowed, then shrugged. "Not really." He told, and reaching for even more food.

"Urgh, how dense are you?" Nami asked. "This is important, Usopp decided to tell you all that he's a woman." She told.

Luffy blinked. "Was that supposed to be a secret?" he asked.

Usopp's mouth dropped open. "You knew!?" She asked. "For how long!?"

Luffy laughed. "From the beginning! Yasopp told me he had a daughter, though she acted more like a little tomboy!" he grinned. "Then at the island, every-body kept on calling you 'he' and 'boy' and stuff, and you even called yourself a brave man, so I just figured that's how you liked it."

"Tch." Zoro snorted.

"Don't tell me you knew to?" Usopp asked.

"With all the times I have carried you around, I did start notice things." Zoro admitted in a eye-roll. "Your breasts up against my back, I did feel that!"

"EHHH!" Usopp screeched in a big blush, covering her breasts with her arms, even though she was actually fully clothed.

Brook blinked as he sat up. "What exactly is going on right now?" he asked.

Nami sighed deeply. "Well, Usopp has run around ever since we began this voyage, pretending to be a boy, and now she's coming out as a girl."

"And what a cute girl she is to." Franky smiled. "Usopp, that dress, super!" he told giving Usopp a thumbs up.

"Wait, wait wait wait!" Usopp stopped them. "Wait a second, how many all-ready knew on this ship?" she asked looking around. "Luffy knew, Franky knew, Zoro knew, Nami knew, Robin knew and Chopper knew! That just leaves.." Usopp's eyes moved to Sanji.

Sanji whom had been extremely quiet doing this entire conversation, now Usopp noticed that Sanji had moved to a far away corner, and was puffing on his cigarette in a fast pace, as his one visible eye looked wide, and averted away from the table.

He looked so odd that way, his normally steady hand was shaking, almost dropping the cigarette, which was completely unlike him.

"Sanji?" Usopp asked. "Are you okay?"

With a shaking hand Sanji lifted his cigarette to his lips, and took a big inhale, before he exhaled the smoke. "What the hell." He whispered. "Is all this about?" he asked.

"Well…" Usopp blushed, as she started to finger with her hair. "I just you know, found out. You can only trying to pretend so long, and I never even tried to be a girl, so I thought that maybe.. maybe I could actually give it a try."

"And you guys, are you shitting me?" Sanji asked as he angrily looked at the entire crew. "You all knew, and no one thought about telling me!?" he asked.

"I didn't know!" Brook pointed out lifting an arm.

"YOU DON'T COUNT YOU FIRST JOINED THIS SHIP TODAY!" Sanji shouted.

"Why is this such a big deal to you!?" Nami asked annoyed.

"Because Usopp is a man!" Sanji hissed.

At that Usopp stood up. "So you were just trying to suppress what you saw!?" she asked.

"I did pretty well until you walked in looking like that!" Sanji proclaimed. "So what the hell?" he asked.

Usopp gaped. "What the hell?" she asked, then she grew furious. "WHAT THE HELL!? You, argh!" she hissed grabbing her head. "I'm _not_ in the wrong here, _Sanji_!" she hissed.

"I need a smoke!" Sanji stated as he aimed straight for the door.

"YOU ALL-READY HAVE A SMOKE HANGING IN YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH!" Usopp yelled as Sanji ripped open the door.

Sanji didn't even answer, but smacked the door as he went out-side.

And angrily Usopp sat down with crossed arms.

Wide-eyed the entire crew looked at Usopp.

Usopp looked back at them, in a angry pout. "What?" she finally asked.

"I should have known she's a woman, only a true woman is that harsh." Brook whispered silently.

"Where did Sanji gooo." Luffy asked in a mutter, poking to his food. "He said there was dessert tonight."

"Is that all you think about?" Usopp asked glancing at Luffy.

Robin how-ever, chuckled sweetly.

Questioning Usopp looked at Robin.

"Forgive me Usopp, but I have never seen cook-san being so confused." She told honestly. "Some-how it serves him right. May I say you look very pretty today Longnose-san." Robin asked raising a glass. "You can definitely get away with a dress such as that."

"Please say you'll go with such dresses more often." Brook asked hopefully.

"Why?" Luffy asked in a sigh. "They can't be very good for playing tag."

"I think Usopp is pretty!" Chopper told in a smile. "Though.. Sanji sure seemed scary." He then hesitated.

"He's acting like an idiot." Nami muttered as she reached for some food to herself. "Don't mind him Usopp." She told in a sniff.

"Well, I all-ready knew the shit cook was an idiot." Zoro commented, leaning back against his arms. "No surprises there really."

That was the thing, that made Usopp smile lightly, the sudden familiarity was just what she needed at that moment.

Then though, by the sight of all of the food in front of her.. Usopp had no appetite at all.

"Hey." Nami whispered to Usopp in a smile. "Don't take it so bad, look around you, the only one in the crew whom minded at all, was Sanji. The rest are fine with seeing you for who you are."

"Yeah." Usopp offered Nami a smile. "Yeah I guess you are right." She told, then returned to her food.. the problem just was, Sanji was the person Usopp wanted to be accepted by as a woman.

With all the others, Usopp did not care whether they saw her as a boy or a girl.. the only one she wanted to be a woman for, was Sanji.

And he seemed to be the only one not liking Usopp being a woman. Why did it all have to be so hard!?


	6. Chapter 6

The next day one thing became plainly obvious.

There was a reason why Usopp had never worn a dress before.. no matter what Usopp did while wearing her dress, it seemed like Nami wouldn't be far behind shouting after Usopp.

As Usopp crawled around in the mast Nami was shouting. "USOPP WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"What do you think I'm doing!?" Usopp shouted back. "I'm making sure the sails are secure! You know, the thing I do every morning after breakfast!"

"Let Luffy or some-one else do it! You'll ruin your dress that way!" Nami yelled back.

When Franky asked if Usopp wanted to help with a new invention, and Usopp happily agreed.

"I think not Usopp." Nami stated grabbing Usopp by the neck of the dress. "Down and digging in oil and machine parts in that dress, not a chance!"

"But Nami!" Usopp tried.

"I said NO!" Nami stated with a foot in the ground. "And if you ruin that dress, or the look I made for you, it'll be a thousand berri fine!"

Usopp gaped. "You can't do that!" She proclaimed.

Nami smirked. "Just be happy I didn't charge you for doing your make-over the first time around."

When Usopp was working on her bullets to her slingshot..

"Ahem." Nami hissed as she stood above Usopp with hands on her hips. "What is that?" she asked of Usopp with a lifted eyebrow.

"Erh.." Usopp swallowed. "Gun powder, colour, glycerine, Tabasco sauce and rubber among other things." She told.

"And what's that on your dress?" Nami pointed down.

"I think it's a little bit of gunpowder." Usopp observed, easily brushing it off.

"And what did I tell you about that dress?" Nami asked.

At that Usopp started to grow annoyed. "Why wont you just let me do my job!?" Usopp snapped. "Any of my jobs!"

"You are not even trying to act like a woman." Nami pointed out in a roll of her eye. "If you want Sanji to notice you, it isn't enough to look the part, you have to act like it to."

"If I had known being a woman would be so much trouble." Usopp muttered as she crossed her arms turning her head away.

"What was that?" Nami asked.

Usopp exhaled. "all-right, All-right Nami, you win." She stated holding up both hands. "So I can't secure the sails, can't work with machines or chemicals, what can I do Nami?" she asked, though it was clear her voice was very, very sarcastic.

And probably Usopp should have re-thought her tactic about the sarcastic route, because soon she found herself at the womans table up on deck, where Robin was reading her book and Nami drawing on a map.

And Usopp.. she hung over the table. "This is so boring." She muttered. "Can't I just as well go fishing?" she asked hopefully.

"Last time you fished you fell in the water." Nami reminded Usopp as she worked on her map. "Think about what that would do to your dress."

"ARGH!" Usopp hissed throwing her head back. "Hey, it was a good thing I fell in the water, Luffy joined me the moment after and I had to fish him up!" she pointed out to Nami, in a triumphant grin.

"You fell in the water together." Nami pointed out in a pout. "Beside, you really think Zoro, Franky or Sanji would just let Luffy drown?"

"So leave any work to the men, is what you are saying?" Usopp asked in a lifted eye-brow.

"Why work if you don't have to?" Nami asked as she leaned over her map.

"That is so your life philosophy isn't it?" Usopp muttered.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite hear that." Nami spoke as she looked up, and all though her voice was polite.. there was an underlying warning tone in her words, which made it shiver down Usopp's back.

"OI USOPP!" This time it was Luffy yelling from down on the grassy deck.

"LUFFY!" Usopp exclaimed gladly as she turned around looking down at Luffy, whom was standing together with Chopper down there, waving up.

"Wanna come play tag with us!?" Luffy asked in a big grin.

"Oh god yes!" Usopp exhaled under her breath as she stood up.. or would have, if it wasn't for that voice.

"Ahem." It was Nami.

Annoyed Usopp looked at Nami. "You are now going to forbid me from playing?" she asked.

"You can go if you want." Nami pointed said softly.

"Thank you." Usopp nodded as she stood up.

"It's just not very womanly." Nami then told softly. "If Sanji saw you run around like that, he would probably snort."

That made Usopp halt as she looked at Nami, then quietly sat down. "Sorry Luffy." She yelled down. "Not today, maybe tomorrow."

"Ehhh!?" Luffy asked. "Usopp you've been so boring today! I miss having you around!" he exclaimed.

Usopp had a hard time not just jumping down to Luffy and run, instead she fingered with a pencil that happened to lay on the table. "Where is Sanji any-way?" she asked Nami silently.

"Now that you say it." Nami blinked. "I havn't seen him since breakfast, Robin have you seen Sanji?" she asked the older woman sitting next to them.

"I believe he has locked himself into the galley." Robin observed without lifting her eyes from the book. "He can't avoid us for much longer though, it's almost dinner." She softly pointed out.

"Oh joy." Usopp muttered in a hollow voice, that was absolutely not the tiniest bit happy, in any-way. Then Usopp stood up.

"Hey, where are you going?" Nami asked.

"To the workshop." Usopp told. "Today has been fun and all, trying to be a woman and so on, but if I don't manage to do just some work today, I'll go crazy." She stated. "See ya Nami."

Later though it became clear what Usopp was actually doing.. she was avoiding dinner and thus Sanji.

Next morning Sanji was mysteriously gone after breakfast had been served on the table, easy for any-one to grab.

At dinner, Usopp was working again, and that's how it went.

"How is that even possible with all of us being on just one ship!?" Nami had to ask Robin.

Robin shrugged. "Sooner or later they will run into each other, I wouldn't worry."

"But what if.." Nami began, how-ever Robin cut her off.

"You really think cook-san would ever let any-thing happen to longnose-san?" Robin asked. "Cook-san may not admit it, but he cares for every-one in this crew. He merely have some thoughts he needs to sort out, and maybe what he needs, is just time."

"He better get his act together soon though." Nami hissed. "This entire thing is starting to drive me crazy!"


	7. Chapter 7

It was only a matter of time though, before what so often happened on the grand-line happened, eventually they were hit by a storm.

The crew were so used to it now though, that they all naturally fell into their spots doing a storm.

Franky would keep the helmet straight, Nami would navigate and tell what needed to be done, Robin would be tied to the railing keeping out a watchful eye, so she could use her powers to catch any-one whom might fall.

And the rest, the rest would usually be crawling around in the masts, securing the sails to Namis specific orders.

And one of those people were Usopp, whom even had become un-official team leader when-ever it was the masts that were concerned.

The others would turn to her for information about how precisely to tie up the sails or what knots to use.

No one had ever thought about it or questioned it, Usopp just had a flair for practical things like this.. it even seemed like Usopp herself had never even noticed that she was team-leader up there, otherwise she would surely have boosted about it.

But that was just typical Usopp, not realising when she was being honestly essential to the crew, then make up stories in the hopes of appearing more impressive than she were.

At the moment though, there was no time for such thoughts, and Usopp merely acted.

In dress, shoes and every-thing. "Sanji can you get the port side of this sail?" she asked.

"Hai!" Sanji nodded crawling to the assigned destination.

"Brook, take starboard!" Usopp instructed and the skeleton complied without any question.

When working under a storm, there was no thoughts, no current problems interfering, just acting to make sure the ship would take minimal damage, and make them keep going in the right direction.

"On three, pull together!" Usopp shouted standing up holding her own rope in the middle. Then shouted. "THREE!" and all three pulled as assigned.

"Phew." Usopp wiped her brow with her arm as she stood up straight on the mast in the rain, a thunderclap sounding behind her. The sails though, were secured for now. He dress was of cause ruined for good now, but Usopp felt good having done her bid on the ship for ones, glancing to her side she saw the rest of the crew in the mast being just fine, Luffy laughing above her as if a storm was nothing but a joy-ride, Zoro snorting, then Usopp glanced to her left and suddenly realise, Sanji was still there right beside her.

And he was starring, starring right at her, his soaked hair sticking to his face, his suit damp from the continuing rain.

And suddenly Usopp felt all of the blood raising to her face as she tried to pull down in her dress, her ruined dress that was now sticking even closer to her body due to the rain, then suddenly she slipped. "ARGH!" Usopp screamed, but was so busy holding down her dress she didn't even manage to grab a rope, which was easily childs play for her, the next moment she was falling down from the mast. "Heeelp!" Usopp shouted as she fell.

"USOPP!" Sanji yelled from above, and the next moment, the cook jumped down.

Before Usopp could even register what was going on, she felt herself being caught, and as she opened her tight squinted eyes again, she was looking up at Sanjis face, as Sanji stood on the deck holding Usopp in his arms.

In an instant, all the blood rushed to Usopp's face as she wide-eyed looked up at Sanji, her heart thumbing loudly, and she was in serious doubt whether the rushing in her inner ear come from the out-side wind or her blood rushing inside as she swallowed, feeling very very embarrassed.

Sanji as well looked wide-eyed down at Usopp.. for some time.. they just stood there, neither saying any-thing, both looking to be trapped in a state of shock.. that was until Sanjis face retrieved.

"What the hell was that about Usopp!?" Sanji exclaimed.

Usopp as well hissed. "Oh so I am not even allowed to trip now!?" she asked annoyed.

"You never trip from the mast!" Sanji hissed. "You are like a god damn monkey crawling around up there, so what the hell gives!?" he asked.

"These shoes are not as good as my boots, OKAY!?" Usopp asked annoyed.

"Then take them off!" Sanji exclaimed. "I don't even know why you wear that dress!?"

"So you don't want me to wear a dress?" Usopp asked. "What the hell is your deal!?" she asked.

"What is your deal Usopp?" Sanji returned. "You're walking around acting like a clown, and that's saying a lot when it's you!"

Usopp gaped at Sanji. "You're still on about this!? You still want me to just be a boy!?" she asked.

"You are not acting like _you _Usopp!" Sanji hissed. "You don't want to be a lady, you want to be a brave warrior of the sea! I don't know what the hell you are at, but you are never going to be Nami."

At that Usopp's eyes turned wet, and she started to struggle against Sanjis arms. "Put me down! Put me down!" she cried, struggling so much that Sanji nearly dropped her. Then at last managed to jump down. "Fine then! I didn't like this stupid dress any-way!" Usopp cried wiping her tears away with her arm. "It was all Namis stupid idea any-way! I'll just go be a boy then! IT FOR SURE IS MUCH EASIER" she shouted.

Sanji looked very very confused at the moment, fussing back and ford, looking like he was about to put his hands on Usopp's shoulders, but then changed his mind again, over and over in completely static movements, looking at a complete lost about what to do next.

Usopp was just wiping her eyes, then swallowed. "Any-thing else you want to say Sanji?" she asked quietly.

"Erhh…" Sanji swallowed in a dry throat.

"Fine." Usopp shrugged as she turned around and walked for the mens quarters. "Please don't disturb me the next five minutes, I'll be changing." She told, disappearing through the door.

Nami how-ever, glared at Sanji. "Nice Sanji, real nice. You certainly done it now."

"What did I do!?" Sanji asked confused.

"You're the only one on this entire ship whom minds that Usopp happens to be a woman!" Nami hissed. "Zoro don't mind, Luffy don't mind, Franky don't mind. So why do you!?" she asked.

"Well I…" Sanji swallowed, clearly looking very confused.

"Safe it." Nami hissed putting up a hand. "What-ever you have to say, it'll probably just sound stupid, I don't want to hear it." She told as she to walked for the mens quarters where Usopp would be.

As Nami entered the mens quarters, she wasn't to surprised to find the wet dress and shoes on the floor, and Usopp was sitting in her hammock in a pair of dry over-alls, drying her hair off with a towel.

"Usopp are you okay?" Nami asked carefully. "What a jerk him Sanji, that was stepping over the line."

Usopp exhaled. "No Nami, no it wasn't" she told, squeeshing her hair from water.

"What do you mean Usopp?" Nami asked.

"Well, he was right, it just said what he saw." Usopp told in a shrug. "Here's a thought Nami, I'm not like you, I am never going to be like you." She stated. "I never wanted to be a lady before, but I always wished to be a brave warrior of the sea." She exhaled. "Every-thing Sanji said. He was right."

Nami swallowed as she stood back against the door. "It's a bit early to give up isn't it?" she asked. "You've only been a woman for a few days."

"Nami please." Usopp tried.

"No, hear me out." Nami held up a hand. "I am sorry for the things I made you do, I made you act like a different person." She told. "When I first found out you were a girl, you told me you didn't care whether I call you 'he' or 'she' just as long as I wouldn't treat you any different. And the moment I get yo call you 'she' I do start to treat you different, I'm sorry." She offered.

"You only tried to help me." Usopp offered in a slight smile. "Nothing to forgive."

"But here's the thing." Nami stated as she looked up. "I don't see why you couldn't be a brave warrior of the sea _and _a lady, why must one thing exclude the other if you want both?" she asked.

"I don't know." Usopp exhaled.

"Didn't you like being pretty?" Nami asked.

"Well, it was different." Usopp admitted. "And well, maybe ones in a while.. on special occasions."

"Well there you go." Nami blinked. "And for what it's worth, I think you make a great woman after-all, even when you crawl around like a monkey in the mast doing a storm."

"Heh." Usopp laughed a little dryly as she looked up. "Thank you I guess."


	8. Chapter 8

Usopp though did have trouble sleeping that night, why was she still staying in the mens quarters any-way?

No one had questioned, but it started to seem slightly awkward at this time.. Yet still, having Luffy's breath coming from over her, it helped Usopp calm down.

Luffy, Usopp's best friend, they were trouble makers together, they played pranks on the others together. Back at Syrup, one of the things Usopp had loved the most was being a big brother figure to her gang of Usopp pirates, she loved that. Now on this ship, there were only two persons should be just a little of a bigger brother towards, it was Luffy and it was Chopper, she could entertain and laugh with, she loved that.

Luffy was wonderful in the way he didn't over complicate any-thing, to Luffy, Usopp was Usopp, and nothing else.

Usopp even got to wonder if Luffy had any clue what it meant some-one was a woman or a man.. He sure didn't care in the least.

Which brought Usopp's thoughts to the blond cook.. Sanji had a serious problem caring that much about genders, just thinking about him made Usopp feel hurt and annoyed on the same time all over again.

They hadn't spoken since that storm incident earlier in the day, Usopp had avoided dinner ones again.. which her stomach now made her aware of as it rumbled hugely.

Groaning Usopp turned around in the hammock, well she sure wasn't going to sleep any-more tonight, she might as well go relieve Robin from night-watch early.

* * *

Yawning Usopp climbed up towards the warm yellow light of the crows nest, and opened the trap door.

To suddenly be met by a wave of smells from different herbs and fish, making Usopp's stomach growl instantly.

Usopp blinked. What was this about? At last she poked her head all the way up through the trap door, to witness a table set for one, elegantly decorated with flowers and candle lights, a bottle of wine, bread.. fish that smelled like it had a good spike to it, Usopp's absolute favourite, and bowed over it all, carefully lighting a candle light with his ligther, was a blond slender cook.

Usopp blinked, trying to figure out what the hell was going on, as Sanji turned around and looked at Usopp, for a moment looking slightly surprised before he spook. "You're early." Sanji blinked.

"Only a little." Usopp pointed out hesitantly. "Where's Robin, I thought this was her watch..."

"I traded with her." Sanji told as Usopp crawled all the way up looking wide-eyed at Sanji then at the table.

"Sanji, what on earth is all of that?" Usopp finally asked looking at the table.

"You missed dinner." Sanji pointed out. "You must be hungry."

Ones again Usopp's stomach growled, making Usopp blush as she stood up covering her stomach. "I guess a little." She muttered looking away. "A sandwich would have been fine you know." She pointed out.

Sanji exhaled as he looked on the ground, pressing his fingers together. "I also wanted to apologies." He muttered.

Usopp blinked looking at Sanji.

"I made you cry." Sanji explained still not looking at Usopp. "I made a lady cry, that's a thing I can never forgive myself for doing."

Usopp shook her head. "I'm not a lady Sanji, I should thank you for pointing it out to me." She finally told. "I mean look at me." She spread out her arms, showing off how she was wearing the usual baggy overalls with a loose t-shirt underneath. "This is what makes me feel comfortable, this is me. I'm a trouble maker, I like dirt, climbing trees and building machines."

"You're still a lady!" Sanji stated firmly. "And I should have treated you as such!"

"If you mean treat me like Nami or Robin, then no thanks, I don't want you to treat me like that." Usopp proclaimed. "You turn into such an idiot around those pretty women, I would rather that you don't do that around me! Ever! Don't do it!"

"Then what the hell do you want!?" Sanji asked, suddenly turning frustrated, then he blinked as he stood back, covering his mouth with his hand, looking wide-eyed at Usopp, as if he had been surprised over his own out-burst.

Hopelessly Usopp looked at Sanji. "I just want you to treat me like Usopp." She finally told.

Sanji blinked.

"Why do you feel the need to treat men and women so differently any-way?" Usopp asked. "Are men really that bad? And women that freaking great? How can any-one ever life up to that dumb picture you have in your head?" she asked slighty annoyed. "I see where you were going, just don't _do_ that!" she hissed. "Turn into an idiot on me."

"Where does all this come from now!?" Sanji asked. "I'm trying, I really am!" he hissed. "I swear Usopp, never in my life, have I ever met a woman who could actually annoy me, but you are moving close now." He stated. "I am sorry I reacted the way I did when I realised you were a woman." He told. "And I tried, I really tried to see you as any other woman, but I've known you for to long. You're Usopp, it's confusing!"

"Usopp is who I am!" Usopp exclaimed. "I all-ready told, I don't want you to treat me any different!"

"Then what is the problem?" Sanji asked annoyed.

"You tell me!" Usopp shouted back.

"_I'm_ the one who is trying to apologies here!" Sanji proclaimed. "What is _your_ deal!?"

"Maybe I prefer the way we were able to be together before?" Usopp asked. "I knew it, I knew it wouldn't be that way any-more if I told you I were a woman!"

"What are you talking about?" Sanji asked.

"You know, like the time I ended up getting a bit to early up, went to the galley where you were up cooking, and we just had a nice talk. Then of cause the moment Nami stepped through the door, that Sanji was gone, and Sanji the idiot returned." Usopp muttered.

"I don't get your point!" Sanji exclaimed. "What the hell is it you're trying to say!?"

"I REALLY LIKE YOU OKAY!" Usopp shouted with squinted eyes.

First after she had shouted it, did Usopp realise what she had said, and opened her eyes wide to look at Sanji, whom looked equally stunned back at her.

Sanji blinked. "What?"

Usopp blushed deeply as she turned her head away. "Nothing, forget it, it was stupid."

"You… you like me?" Sanji asked.

Usopp bit her lip, refusing to look at Sanji.. there was silence, to much silence.. at last Usopp hissed as she turned back to Sanji, then she blinked as she realised Sanji was blushing even harder than she was.

He was red as a tomato in the entire face, and looked like he was looking straight-forward without even seeing... it almost looked like he had turned into a statue.

Usopp frowned, granted Usopp didn't count on her feelings being returned, it couldn't be that bad that she had them! "Erh Sanji?" Usopp frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Like me.." Sanji barely whispered.

"Okay so now you know, I like you." Usopp muttered ashamed. "I promise, you wont have to change any-thing, I'll move to the womens quarters, should have done that days ago any-way, I.." the next moment, Usopp had no idea what the hell had just happened, but suddenly she was tight into Sanjis embrace, her head harshly pressed against his chest as he basically sang.

"Melloriiiiin! Beautiful lady in my embrace! Please forgive me for my blind ignorance, how can I ever make it up to you!"

"Sanji…" Usopp muttered as her head was pressed against Sanjis chest.

"Usopp-Chwan?" Sanji asked looking down.

"What was it I said about you being an idiot?" Usopp muttered

"Huh?" Sanji looked down.

"I can't breath." Usopp told.

"Ah!" Sanji blinked letting go of Usopp, which ended in Usopp dropping right down on the floor like a spineless eel.

"Usopp-Chwan, are you okay?" Sanji asked reaching a helping hand down towards Usopp.

Usopp grunted accepting the hand, and let Sanji pull her back up, almost ending in Usopp tripping straight back into his arms, if she hadn't regained balance quicker. "I'm fine." She muttered, and as she looked up, Sanji had pulled out a chair for her.

"Mademoiselle." He invited.

Usopp blushed slightly as she finally set down, and let Sanji push in the chair. "Heh, not used to this kind of treatmen." She admitted. "Should I have dressed up for this?" she asked.

"The dress did suit you." Sanji told as he poured up wine for Usopp. "But you look fucking gorgeous just as you are."

Usopp's eyes widened. "What?" she asked.

"You should have seen yourself up in that mast." Sanji sighed pulling out a cigarette for himself. "Standing proud with the wind and thunder in your back, strong women are fucking gorgeous." He told. "You nearly gave me a heart attack when you slipped though." He finally admitted. "I guess I snapped at you because I got so surprised and well, I worried. You usually handle yourself fine. In fact, I _know_ you can handle yourself."

"Hey Sanji." Usopp at last muttered looking at her plate. "Could you look at this?" she asked.

"Huh?" Sanji asked as he bowed down to have a closer look at the plate, now his face right beside Usopp.

That's when Usopp turned her head, and kissed Sanji, right on the cheek.

In a jolt Sanji stood up straight and held a hand towards the kissed cheek, as he just stood there with wide-open eyes.

And Usopp smirked looking at her plate, blushing only slightly.

Sanji blinked. "You mischievous little vixen." He barely whispered.

"Well you know what they say, ones a prankster.." Usopp blushed, eating her food.

"Careful." Sanji stated as he leaned down to be able to whisper in Usopp's ear. "I might have to give you pay-back for that one."

Which effectively made Usopp drop her fork as her eyes widened in shock.

"heh." Sanji grinned as he stood up.

Usopp how-ever looked at Sanji.. then opened her mouth for the next bit of banter.

* * *

"Delicious." Usopp smiled happily, having cleaned her plate, and Sanji, as the perfect gentleman he was refilled her glass with white-wine. "Sanji.." Usopp pointed out in a red blush. "I'm supposed to keep watch." she pointed out.

"And?" Sanji asked, pouring up a glass to himself, then looked out of the window, holding his glass. "Look at that, comets." he pointed out.

"Huh?" Usopp looked up, and then brightened up. "Neh, you're right!" she smiled broadly standing up, to stand beside Sanji. "You don't get weather phenomenas like this in the eastern blue." she pointed out in a grin.

Sanji smiled. "i'm glad you are here to see it with us." he told.

"Huh?" Usopp turned to Sanji.

"I was afraid we would loose you, back at Water seven." Sanji admitted. "You absolutely had to wait to the last possible moment, didn't you?" he asked.

"Well." Usopp blushed slightly, as she put the wine-glass to her lips. "It wasn't my intention." she told. "I just.. didn't know.. how.."

"Shh, it doesn't matter. It's the past." Sanji told. "Lets talk about now." he asked turning to Usopp. "So erh.. I don't want to fight you Usopp like what we have done, so what do we do?" he asked.

Usopp blushed deeply. "I guess I have been very hard on you as well." she confessed. "I'm sorry Sanji-kun." she told.

Sanjis eye-brow lifted.

"I.. let my emotions get the better of me." Usopp told. "I got angry at you, even though you hadn't done any-thing. I guess I.. I wanted you to act a certain way, without making it clear. But Sanji. Our Friend-ship is way more important to me thant stuff like that." she asked. "I don't want to fight any-more either." she told. "Forgive me?" she asked.

"Usopp.." Sanji swallowed, then blushed. "I erh.. erhm.." he blushed deeply. Then he bowed over, and kissed Usopp on the lips, breathly,lightly and quickly, but a kiss it had been.

Wide-eyed Usopp looked at Sanji, Sanji looked back at her, plushing slightly, and then Usopp bowed forward, kissing Sanji back.

It was hard to tell how much time they spend like that, sitting around in the crowsnest, cuddling, kissing, Sanji holding Usopp as they looked towards the stars. They were sitting on the bench, and Usopp was breaking her neck to give Sanji another kiss on the cheek.. just as a loud sound sounded from the trap-door.

"ARGH!" at ones the two sprung away from each other, to stand in each their corner of the crows-nest, just as the trap door opened, and a blue haired Cyborg appeared.

"Usopp, i'm relieving you, I.." Franky halted as he suddenly saw the table in front of him, with the eaten dinner, the half empty wine glasses, and then his eyes found first Usopp, then Sanji. Stunned the Sanji looked from person to person.

"Urh.." Usopp swallowed. "This is erh.. erhm.." she tried to get herself out of it.

"oh so you two made up, and made good friends again?" Franky asked crawling through the trap-door. "I'm glad to hear it, I trust you managed to talk things through up here." he smiled giving them a thumbs up.

"Yes!" Usopp nodded. "We erh.. Sanji urm.."

"I thought I owed an apology." Sanji told in a mild shrug. "And yes indeed, we had quite a lot of talking to do. Let me just take that." he asked picking up some of the dishes.

"Here let me help!" Usopp asked taking some glass and dishes herself.

Franky nodded at them. "Try and catch some sleep." he asked of them. "There's only a few hours till sunrise you know." he pointed out.

"Hai!" they both exclaimed, and picked the table bare, to head down-stairs.

Soon, they were alone again in the dakr kitchen, Usopp placed the things she had carried in the sink, and Sanji stood back as he sighed, lighting his ciggerate, the little glow from the ciggerate, lighted up the otherwise compleately dark room, some-how Usopp became a little hypnotised by it, then she looked at Sanji, and Sanji looked back at her.

Usopp smiled, and then she chukled.

"What?" Sanji asked amused.

"I just.. I have no idea what the hell I am doing." Usopp told in a chuckle, putting a strain of hair behind her ear.

"Heh." Sanji smirked. "I tell you what to do, go get some sleep." he suggested, walking forward, and then planted a kiss on Usopp's forehead. "Tomorrow is a new day."

"Hai." Usopp whispered looking up at the cook, and tiptoed, to give him another kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Nami… really did not look forward to face a new day.

To see both Sanji and Usopp being upset for so long, was really starting to wear her down for good.

And now the two had gotten extra upset from what happened yesterday, she had heard from neither of them since. Sanji had of cause cooked them all dinner as usual, but he had looked very thoughtful and been unusually silent.

Usopp had been gone from sight, completely.. and now a new day dawned, so the two of them had to be in the same room at some point.

Nami sighed deeply as she pushed open the door to the galley, and halted in deep surprise.

Sanji was there, that really wasn't any surprise at all, he was always one of the first people up to cook the others breakfast. No the surprising bit was that.. he was singing!

And a pretty happy cheerful tune as well.

Nami hadn't seen Sanji in such a good mood since…. Well it had been a very long time!

"huh?" Nami frowned at Sanji.

"Oh, Moooorning Nami-swan!" Sanji proclaimed with a big wide smile on his lips, he was practically shining from the inside.

Nami blinked. "You sure seem to be in a good mood today." She observed sitting down.

"why shouldn't I be?" Sanji asked holding out his cigarette with one hand as he send Nami a bright smile. "The sky is blue, the ship is on course, and you look lovely as always Nami-swan." He stated.

Nami blinked, deciding not to point out that the sky was in fact, gray, at the moment.

"Can I get you a refreshement before breakfast?" Sanji asked turning back to his stove. "Coffee? Tea? Juice?"

"Coffee please." Nami asked, wondering what could possible be up.

It wasn't long before Nami was joined by Robin, Robin slept very little in general, so she was always up very early.

And the male crew-members weren't long after.. all but one.

Nami blinked. "Where's Usopp?" she asked, Usopp had missed dinner, she shouldn't miss breakfast to!

"Sleeping." Luffy muttered. "When I tried to wake her, she told me to go away." He stated.

"I believe Longnose-san had the second night watch tonight." Robin softly re-called.

"Oh." Nami blinked. "Right." The second night watch was always the toughest one, it meant you would have to get up in the middle of the night, and then try to see if you were able to fall a sleep again and catch a few hours sleep a few hours after, it was pretty common that the person whom had the second night-watch would sleep in.

"Don't worry about food Nami-swan." Sanji smiled. "I'll put some-thing special aside for her." He told.

At that Nami blinked as she looked at Sanji, it wasn't that Sanji had let Usopp go hungry these last days, Nami had observed how food would suddenly be left out when Usopp wasn't present, even though leaving food in the kitchen was some-thing Sanji would never do, because Luffy would eat it.

Recently he had made the exception though, though never said any-thing, and now he easily proclaimed he had some-thing in mind for Usopp, with a smile on his face.

The pieces just did not fit inside of Namis head, at all! What on earth was going on?

A few hours after, Usopp emerged from the mens quarters, rubbing her eyes.

Suddenly she was wearing loose shorts, a green tank top, and a open shirt over the tank-top, her hair was held back, merely by a blue hair band instead of the bandana, though that did make her hair look very messy at the moment, as she obviously hadn't taken time to brush all of those curls.

Nami was relieved, Usopp hadn't just locked herself away again, in fact, she suddenly decided to sit out in the open, right in middle of the deck where every-one could see her, by the mast with crossed legs, and she to was.. smiling!

She looked, all happy and content as she sat there.

Nami hesitated slightly, then finally approached Usopp, whom was currently stretching her arms as she yawned. "Erhm.." Nami tried.

"Oh, morning Nami!" Usopp smiled broadly. "How are you?"

Nami blinked. "I'm.. fiiine. How are you Usopp?" she asked.

"I'm great, you wouldn't believe how well I slept." Usopp sighed as she fell down on the grass on her back. "It was like sleeping on a cloud."

"Erh, right.." Nami blinked, and made a not to herself to make sure that every-thing was fine with the water and food on this ship… "So erh, hows things with.. you know?" she asked.

"What?" Usopp asked looking at Nami.

"Well, you know!" Nami urged. "The thing, you know very well!"

Confused Usopp looked at Nami. "Huh?"

Annoyed Nami rolled her eyes. "Oh come on." She hissed.

" Oi, USOPP-CHWAN! NAMI-SWAN!" Sanjis voice suddenly sang from the gallery, making Nami turn around, to see Sanji elegantly move towards them with a tray.

Which he soon bowed over with to offer the two. "Ladies." He smiled.

On the tray was two glasses of juice and one plate with omelette, the same thing that the rest of the crew had gotten for break-fast.

Usopp smiled at Sanji. "Thank you Sanji-kun." She happily greeted taking the plate.

Nami squinted her eyes at Sanji.. Sanji was acting just like himself, but some-thing here just wasn't quite right, then she blinked.

"Is every-thing all-right?" Sanji asked Nami, as she had yet to take her own juice.

"Since when did you give Usopp a nick-name!?" Nami asked.

"Well, she's a lady, so I thought she should have one." Sanji simply told, making Usopp chuckle slightly.

"Sanji you're ridicules." She stated in a smile, then she tasted the omelet and lightened up. "This is delicious! Thank you!"

"Yay!" Sanji beamed hoping up and down, looking like he usually did when Nami or Robin praised him. "I life to make ladies happy." He told proudly, standing with one hand on his hip, and the other holding his cigarette as he smirked.

Which just made Usopp laugh out loud. "You're impossible!" she laughed.

Wide-eyed Nami looked from one to the other, what on earth was she missing!? Last time she saw the two in the same room, they were having a fight, snapping at each other all over again, and now the day after? What the hell?

It was a big puzzle to Nami still as she simply couldn't work on her maps, instead she was looking suspeciusly down at Usopp from where she sat.

"Navigator-san, may I say you seem troubled." Robin pointed out.

Nami frowned as she looked at Usopp. "I just wish I knew what was going on." She muttered. "I guess, some-how. Usopp and Sanji sorted their problems out themselves, but just over night? The couldn't have talked, they had no chance to be alone together since yesterday."

"Or maybe they did." Robin noted.

"huh?" Nami turned to Robin.

"I had the first watch tonigh." Robin told. "How-ever, cook-san asked me if we could trade watches, he had the watch right before Usopp, they must have met at least ones."

Then Namis eyes widened. "No." she whispered, then looked down at Usopp again. "Oh my god, they did not.." then she turned to Robin. "You realise what this could possible mean?"

The older woman didn't even look up but flipped a page. "I am aware of possible consequences, but it is their business not mine." She told.

Nami how-ever, seemed to think different on that, as she jumped down on the deck and ran straight to Usopp, to tackle the sharpshooter and grab her shoulders. "Oh my god Usopp! Why didn't you tell me!?" she asked.

Usopp blinked. "Wha-what?" she asked.

"What happened this night! You and Sanji, what happened!?" Nami asked. "You got to tell me every-thing!"

"Well erh." Usopp blushed as she looked down. "Nothing much really, I promise."

"No no, not good enough!" Nami stated with crossed arms. "You have to tell preciously what happened, moment for moment."

"But I am not supposed to tell." Usopp told. "Me and Sanji agreed not to treat it as any-thing big.. because it's not, we are not doing any-thing, we are not an item or any-thing."

Nami rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, but Usopp come on! I promise I wont tell a soul!" she swore. "I will how-ever, tell every-body you were alone in the crows nest last night, if you don't spill the beans right now!"

Usopp's mouth dropped open. "You wouldn't!"

Nami smirked a challenging smirk.

"All-right all-right." Usopp muttered. "But you promise not to tell?" she asked.

"Cross my heart!" Nami swored, crossing her chest with her left hand.

"Well.. okay.." Usopp swallowed as she poked together her fingers. "When I went up to the nest to relieve Robin, I was of cause pretty shocked to find Sanji there, and he had actually.. served up some really nice food because I missed dinner. He had made a nice table and every-thing, it was really pretty."

Nami blinked. "For real?" she asked.

"It was his way of apologising for the last days." Usopp told. "Then we sort of had another argue and I.. well I told him that I liked him."

Namis eyes were wide as ever. "Then what happened?" she asked.

"You know Sanji, suddenly his idiot setting was turned on." Usopp told as she averted her eyes. "But well, it was also pretty fun, we managed to talk things through probably as I ate. And well.. then we erh.." she blushed.

"What? What?" Nami asked.

"Well, we kind of.. sort of.. kissed." Usopp finally confessed.

"Eeehhh!" Nami exclaimed. "Then what?" she asked.

"Franky came to take the last watch." Usopp muttered, then sighed as she leaned her head in the palm of her hand. "But it sure was nice until then, Sanji really made me feel like a lady, I never tried any-thing like that before."

"What about when I did your make-over?" Nami asked.

"No offence Nami but.. this was different." Usopp mumbled, turning the glass of juice in her hand.

"So what now?" Nami asked exciting, laying down with her head resting in both her hands.

"What do you mean?" Usopp asked blinking at Nami.

"Where are you two going?" Nami asked.

"I all-ready told you, we agreed that this is nothing serious, we are free pirates of the sea after-all." Usopp pointed out in a smirk. "Can't chain people like us down. And we would both appreciate it if you don't walk around telling the others."

Nami exhaled. "All-right, just don't make this more troublesome for yourself." She asked. "Well, at least I am glad you two found a way to manage, and I am sure glad you are starting to get some self identity." She blinked at Usopp.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Usopp asked in a frown.

In response Nami smiled innocently at him. "Absolutely thing Usopp." She told. "Don't worry about it."

On a normal day, Usopp would have asked some more questions, but it was hard worrying to much right now. As when Usopp closed her eyes, she could feel Sanjis slender but strong fingers on her neck and in her hair, his lips against hers. The smell of herbs and cigarettes so close to her.

Just thinking about it made Usopp squeal and almost roll around on the deck as she chuckled embarrassed.

"Usopp?" Nami asked in a lifted eye-brow.

Usopp how-ever just smiled broadly at Nami. "Excuse me, I think I have to get this plate to the kitchen." She smiled.. almost smirked, as she stood up with empty plate and glass, walking, almost skipping, towards the galley.. Sanji's domain.

And Nami.. was just left to look blankly after the sniper.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a mermaid, a mermaid had plummeted straight up on the deck, and landed on top of Sanji.

"A.. A.. A Mermaid!" Sanji stammered as she finally got of him. "A real mermaid, what, ah, argh!" he hopelessly grabbed his hair.

The cook looked very confused and bewildered over this, which made Usopp and Luffy laugh.

The green haired mermaid blushed looked at Sanji and then screamed, then she screamed again over the many people. In a very comical strange sort of way. Making Usopp scream in shock as well as she fell backwards on the deck.

"I'm Caimi." The mermaid finally told them in a smile. "Thank you for saving me from that sea-king, that gotta be the twentieth time I've been swallowed."

"You've been swallowed twenty times!?" Usopp exclaimed. "How careless can you be!?" she asked.

"Oi, where's Sanji?" Luffy asked looking around. "I thought he was the one whom really wanted to meet a real mermaid."

"Huh?" Usopp looked around. "I go get him." She finally told in a shrug, heading straight for the Galley. "Oi Sanji?" she asked in a smile. "Where did you go.. huh?" Usopp blinked as she saw Sanji embarrassed standing in a corner. "Sanji?" she asked.

"Argh Usopp!?" Sanji exclaimed. "Wha-wha-what a surprise!" he exclaimed.

"Erh, not really." Usopp pointed out. "Where did you go, don't you want to meet Caimi?" she asked.

"Well I erh.. erhm.." Sanji blushed as he stammered. "Usopp please don't be mad!" he finally begged. "I'm sorry!"

Usopp blinked. "For what exactly?" she asked.

"Well I… I… I.." Sanji stammered. "Wel I guess I hmkmerhjsfsdafsdsg."

That probably wasn't what Sanji had said, but that was what it sounded like to Usopp. "Huh?" Usopp asked.

"I.." Sanji blushed embarrassed. "I guess I sort of ended up touching her boobs.." he finally admitted. "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" he yelled. "Please don't be angry!"

Usopp looked bewildered at Sanji, then she snickered, and then she laughed. "That's it?" she asked. "It was an accident, I saw the entire thing." She told laughing.

"Well I." Sanji blushed. "I didn't want to hurt you, I mean I.."

"Oi, aren't you a little full of yourself?" Usopp asked lifting an eye-brow. "You think it would ruin my entire world to see you with another woman?"

At that Sanji looked up. "Would have been nice with just a little of a reaction." He finally muttered looking away. "Does that mean you wouldn't mind at all if I suddenly kissed some-one else right now?" he asked.

"If you did that I would let Nami take over." Usopp told in a sigh. "And don't look at me if all your eggs suddenly turned out rotten."

"Oh so you do care?" Sanji asked in a smirk.

"What? No!" Usopp exclaimed.

Then Sanji looked at Usopp, their eyes met, and they both smiled amused, then they laughed.

"Look Sanji." Usopp exhaled. "I don't want to control you, flirting around and do what you can to make all women feel special, that is just who you are."

At that Sanji looked up. "You're sure?" he asked. "I really don't want to unintentionally hurt you all over again."

Usopp exhaled as she rolled her eyes, Sanji would die before he made any woman cry, it was pretty childish in its own adorable way. "Look, you are accepting me for exactly who I am right?" Usopp asked as she walked over the Sanji and took his hand, smiling up at the cook. "A girl whom acts like a boy, enjoys hard work, and some-times have terrible table manners." She smirked. "The least I can do, is to accept you for who you are. And I have been liking you for a while, without you acting different. So please, go out there and serve the mermaid one of your special drinks." She encouraged. "Go have fun."

"Usopp.." Sanji exhaled. "You're amazing." He told as he bowed down and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm so in love with you right now." He told, before he headed straight for his kitchen to prepaire the drinks.

Wide-eyed Usopp looked after Sanji.. Sanji probably hadn't even realised what he had said or how he had said it, he was just happily mixing together one of his most delicious drinks.

Stunned Usopp lifted a hand to her cheek as she looked at Sanji, then smiled.

* * *

"Beautiful mellorine!" Sanji sang his praise for Caimi, "Please accept this sign of my love." He asked handing the mermaid her glass of tangerine lemonade.

"Usopp how can you stand this?" Nami asked as she sat beside Usopp on the stairs, each with their own glass of lemonade, sipping through straws. "If it was me I would hand him an ass-full right now!" she stated.

Usopp lifted an eye-brow. "What good would that do?" she asked. "First of, we are not really being serious, Sanji doesn't belong to me, he can do what he wants. Secondly.." Usopp sighed.

True, Sanji did hand out his love declarations very very easily, to complete strangers even, and he was the best friend to ever woman. But Usopp had never heard his love praise the way he had said it just some minutes prior, even if it was in haste and him not thinking about it. "I'm the only woman to ever crawl under his skin and make him annoyed." Usopp smirked. "He told me."

"You are being way to soft on him." Nami muttered.

At that Usopp laughed. "I guess part of me is still a boy, that part gets it." She told in a blink.

* * *

As Usopp went to bed that night, she was pleasantly surprised by finding a red rose on her pillow.

Smiling happily she went to sleep, having put the rose in water.. every-thing was going so well!

She had so much fun with Luffy and Chopper at current time, running around playing, tumbling on the grass while fighting and laughing.

To invent machines with Franky was a dream coming true, even having girl talks with Nami, turned out to be a lot more fun than Usopp would have thought.

And Sanji, Sanji kept on being wonderful. Often they would steal away to the crowst nest, or the cargo and start to kiss.

Usopp though had to admit, she was starting to yearning for more, she deep down wanted Sanji to go on.

But Sanji was a perfect gentleman, always asking if he was to rough, and reminded Usopp that any-one could walk in on them, and he didn't want to embarrase her.

Caimi the mermaid, turned out to be really nice, it seemed so natural that they would help her rescue her friend.

As that friend turned out to be Hachi, a former fishman pirate, it became a bit more complicated though..

Duval as well was a hilarious surprise, as Sanji and Usopp kissed again, Usopp managed to annoy Sanji real good by keeping on chukling, reminding Sanji of Duval.

Hachi surprised them all, by being incredible nice, he was compleately innocent and harmless when you came right down to it.

Usopp could only wonder what had gotten the gentle hearted Octopus fishermen into such a bad crowd.

Soon they were nearing Sabodey where they would get their ship coated so they could move on to fishermen island.

"Hey Nami." Usopp gently interrupted the navigator one evening, as the orange haired girl was sitting drawing on her maps.

"Ah, Usopp." Nami looked up. "Come in." she invited in a smile. "Any news?"

"Well erh.." Usopp blushed as she stepped in. "I sort of need your help." She finally confessed.

Nami blinked. "For what?" she asked.

"Well Nami you see.. we are laying anker at Saboday tomorrow evening." Usopp pointed out in a blush.

"Yeah, so?" Nami asked in a blink.

"And Luffy told, we can stay there a little while, as we need to get the ship coated and so on." Usopp told.

"Yes." Nami ones again confirmed in a slight nod.

"I really want to surprise Sanji." Usopp finally told. "Caimi told me of this resturant she had heard of, I want to take Sanji there so we can be alone, he has given me so many surprises I thought I would give him some-thing! Luffy all-ready said it was okay, we should be at shore for a while any-way."

Nami blinked. "I see where you are going, great idea Usopp. But what do you need my help for, you pretty much seem to have planned every-thing out."

"Yeah well, but I erh.." Usopp swallowed. "I want to look pretty for him Nami, but I don't know how. I just want to do some-thing nice for Sanji, and I can't even dress up for him!" she exclaimed.

"Why not that yellow dress?" Nami asked. "That one suited you a lot."

"It didn't feel like me at all!" Usopp complained. "I don't really do dresses!"

"Maybe it was a bit to bright for you." Nami then at last admitted in a sigh. "Wait! I got it!"

* * *

The next afternoon, Usopp was back in Namis room under Namis secure hand in make-overs, but this time, Usopp's reaction was quite different to her revealed mirror image.

"Nami." Usopp whispered. "You're a genius!" she exclaimed turning in front of the mirror. Now Usopp was wearing a pair of short jeans, going to above her knee, sitting tightly over her slim figure, which also allowed prober movement, ones again Usopp was wearing a bra lifting her breasts a bit, but this time under a red tank top, and on top of that, an open green shirt, it all fitted Usopp perfectly and looked both sexy and comfortable.

Usopp's hair was held out of her face using a simple head-band with flowers on, and around her neck, just a little detail in the form of a golden pendant. "I love this outfit!" she exclaimed.

"And best of all, no one is going to mistake you for a guy!" Nami blinked.

"Why didn't you go with this out-fitt the first time around?" Usopp asked.

Nami sighed deeply. "Okay I admit it, I wanted to make you look as girlie as possible, I didn't even think about there being a middle-way."

"That's all-right." Usopp smiled widely as she put the satchel over the shoulder, as if it was a femine hand-bag. "What's the time?" she asked.

Nami looked at her watch. "Sanji could start cooking any minute, better go stop him." She told.

Usopp smiled. "Thanks, wish me luck." She asked running for the door.

"You don't need it!" Nami shouted.

* * *

"Sanji." Usopp called over the kitchen the moment she opened the door.

"Sorry Usopp, I need to start cooking now." Sanji told with his back to Usopp, not having seen her yet.

"Well, that actually is the thing, you don't." Usopp told as she stood up straight, waiting with anticipation for Sanji to turn around.

Sanji stood up. "What, why?" he asked.

"You are off cooking duty today." Usopp smiled. "It's all arranged with the Captain."

"Then what are we supposed to eat?" Sanji asked turning around, and then halted by the sight of Usopp, his mouth simply dropped open and the ciggerate fell right to the floor as he just gaped.

Usopp smiled amused. "I have no idea what the rest of the crew is going to do, Luffy said he had it under control." She told. "The two of us how-ever, we are going out." She told.

Sanji blinked. "Out?" he asked.

"I reservated tables to an hour from now." Usopp told. "Meet me by the dock in half an hour all-right, and pack this away wont you?" she asked glancing at the kitchen.

"But Usopp!" Sanji exclaimed. "I'm the one supposed to surprise you with stuff like that!" he complained.

Usopp pouted. "I wanted to do this okay, so just let me." She hissed. "Surprise me some other time." She stated turning around walking out.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mademosille." Sanji invited as he pulled out in the chair for Usopp.

Amused Usopp looked at Sanji, but did as she was supposed to, and sat down to let Sanji push in the chair, which made Usopp chuckle down in her hand.

"What?" Sanji asked taking place in front of her.

"I just remembered, you only did that ones before for me." Usopp pointed out. "Up in the crows nest." She sighed.

Sanji blinked, then looked thoughtful. "I guess you are right, we've just been so busy on the ship."

"It's always a mad-house that ship." Usopp smirked. "How long did we manage to be alone together at the time since the crows nest?" she asked.

"At most ten minutes I think." Sanji had to admit out. "What a shame." He sighed disappointed, looking at the menu in his hands with a critical eye.

Usopp lifted an eye-brow. "I know this wont be barratie quality food, but I hope there'll be at least some-thing you'll like."

At that Sanji smiled at Usopp. "I get to be alone with you, as you said, absolutely worth it, I'm sure there's something good, this wine is excellent." He pointed out pointing at a wine.

"I'll take your word for it." Usopp smiled leaning her chin in her hands.

Sanji did take care of the ordering, knowing what went with what, and soon they were laughing having a good time.

"Usopp stop." Sanji laughed. "You're making me choke!"

"What? So you don't think Zoro would win the fight against the giant pudding man?" Usopp asked in a lifted eye-brow.

"How do you get to have such an active imagination?" Sanji asked. "You're ridicoulous."

"I don't know, I guess that's just my talent." Usopp blushed slightly. "You know, I do the things you can't do, you do the things I can't do."

At that Sanji looked at Usopp. "Definetely." He told. "So Usopp, tell me, how is your home island, it was Syrup island wasn't it?" he asked.

"What?" Usopp blined surprised over the sudden change in topic.

"Your home." Sanji asked. "You've all-ready seen the Baratie, even met the old geezer. But I got no clue where you come from, I never even heard of Syrup island." He admitted.

"Well, there's not to surprising really." Usopp told quietly. "Syrup is a very small island, and very remote, far away from any-thing big and important. People there feel safe, because it's to remote and un-important for any pirates to even bother with. The village is so small, that every-one knows every-one, or at least their faces. It's incredible rare that any strangers comes to the place, it's just a very isolated little society minding their own buisness."

"Really?" Sanji asked in a blink.

"Does that surprise you?" Usopp asked.

"I'm just wondering how such a small place were able to contain you, I did think you were from some-where more lively than what you describe." Sanji admitted.

"Well." Usopp smirked. "They weren't able to contain me, I was the trouble maker of the city. It was so boring where I was, so I just had to make up my own adventures.. the villagers really hated me disturbing their peace." She then admitted in a almost apologetic smirk. "Then again, doesn't look like the Baratie was able to contain you either." She smirked.

At that Sanji leaned back his neck and laughed out loud. "I guess you are right." He grinned as he turned back. "What a wild bunch of people Luffy is collecting."

"This is nice." Usopp sighed smiling taking a sip of her class. "Just sitting here, you're not acting as crazy as you usually do."

"I'm almost surprised you didn't tell me a lie at ones and told me you were secretly a prince or some-thing." Sanji smirked.

At that Usopp smirked back. "No, not that. I wont lie about where I came from. Syrup is still my home, my mother was wonderful and kind and my dad is an inspiration, a true pirate riding the sea for adventure, just like I want to do."

"Well." Sanji smirked as he leaned over the table. "Mission accomplished, isn't it my fine lady?" he asked. "You're a great adventure now aren't you?"

"Well I.." Usopp swallowed, and the next moment Sanji kissed her ones again on the lips and Usopp leaned over, almost tipping over the glass of wine in front of her.

"HEY YOU TWO!" a man suddenly called from beside them. "GET A ROOM!"

At ones Sanji and Usopp broke apart and starred wide-eyed at each other, then blushed averting their eyes from each other.

"What a silly man." Sanji then laughed nervously.

"Yeah, definitely." Usopp responded, then they were silent for a moment, before Usopp spoke up again. "Why don't we get a room?" she asked.

"What?" Sanji blinked.

"I mean.." Blushing Usopp pressed her two front fingers together not looking at Sanji. "We are not supposed to be back before tomorrow any-way, and erh.. I mean.. we don't have to do any-thing or any-thing. I'm, haha." Usopp laughed nervously. "The only person I ever kissed is you, so I have no idea how any of this works." She admitted nervously scratching her hair.

Blushing Sanji looked down as he lithed a ciggerate. "Okay, honestly Usopp, I erh… erhmm." He swallowed. "You're also.. the.. only person I ever kissed." He then admitted.

At that Usopp gaped. "What?" she asked. "For real?"

"Hey don't look surprised." Sanji muttered.

"But I thought." Usopp blinked. "I mean.."

"Look, at the Barratie we were only men around, and I was the youngest by far." Sanji told. "And I would never take advantage of a woman." He muttered crossing his arms. "How about you?" he asked.

"I've never been interested in any men before." Usopp admitted. "I was fine about being a boy, I didn't care about such things as men or any-thing." She admitted. "It's first when I started liking you I wanted to be a girl."

"So in short, neither of us knows what the hell we are doing." Sanji concluded.

Usopp smirked, then laughed. "You know, that does make me feel more relaxed." She admitted. "Wanna quite this resturant and take a walk?" she asked.

"Absolutely." Sanji smiled standing up.

* * *

Together they stood by the shore, looking out at the ocean, Sanji holding Usopp, and Usopp smiling happily as she felt Sanjis breath in her neck.

"How do you feel?" Sanji asked softly in her ear.

"Like my life is perfect." Usopp smiled, then felt a chill down her body as Sanjis lips touched her neck, and his arms her hair.

Usopp turned around, and ran her own hands through Sanjis hair, as she inhaled his scent of herbs and all kinds of delicious food. Then they kissed, as their hands ran up and down each other. "Hey Usopp." Sanji whispered in Usopp's ear. "How about that room?"

And a room they found at a cheap hotel, that the hotel was cheap, didn't matter to the two, they only had eyes for each other.

Body against body, kisses shared, sounds of pure pleasure, and at last, Usopp rested content in Sanjis arms as the sun broke over the horizont again, showing a new day.

They had been up basically all night, so it was no wonder they both slept in, neither of them really wanted to move.

Which why both of them groaned annoyed and simultaneously as Usopp's mini-Denden mushi rang from her satchel.

"Leave it." Sanji asked.

Usopp sighed deeply. "It might be important." She pointed out as she groggily walked for her satchel, wearing nothing but a blanket, then she picked it up, and then silenced.

Sanji blinked. "Usopp what is it?" he asked.

"wow, wow Chopper calm down." Usopp spoke into the mini-denden mushi. "I can't understand a word you are saying."

Sanji blinked as Usopp met his eyes.

"It's Chopper, he sounds very upset." Usopp told Sanji. "Yes Chopper, I just spoke to Sanji, he is right here with me." She spoke into the mushi, then she froze, as it looked like she was listening intensely, then her eyes widened and she nodded. "Okay Chopper I got it, stay where you are, I'm coming to get you okay, just hold on." Then she put down the mini-denden mushi.

"What's going on?" Sanji asked from the bed, where he sat up, his blond hair all ruffled up.

Usopp looked seriously at Sanji. "We are in a hurry." She told in a serious tone. "Caimi has been kidnapped, we need to safe her."

Immediately Sanji threw away his covers. "Why didn't you just say so!?" he exclaimed reaching for his pants.

Usopp did the same, found her shorts, tank-top and bag, in record time they were both dressed and headed for the door before Usopp stopped. "Oh Sanji, wait." She blinked.

"What?" Sanji turned to her, only for Usopp to reach up and give Sanji a short kiss on the lips.

"Now we go." Usopp smiled.

"Sure, I can deal with that." Sanji smiled happily.

"I pick up Chopper and Brook, you pick up Zoro." Usopp told.

"Lets get over with this soon, then I make us a tasty brunch, to be eaten in private at the bay." Sanji stated suredly, then bowed down and kissed Usopp.

Usopp smiled. "I'll be looking forward to it." She smiled, before they each hopped on each their scooter. "See you in a bit Sanji!" she cheered.

"I'll count the seconds till we are alone together again!" Sanji stated, and then he was gone making Usopp laugh.

"You're so silly some-times." Usopp chuckled as she rolled her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Zoro… he was.. gone..

And then it was Brook.

"Two of my nakamas just vanished." Sanji hissed as he stood up. "I CAN'T FORGIVE THAT!"

"SANJI NO!" Usopp yelled. "RUN!"

"No Usopp." Sanji shook his head. "Safe yourself." He asked as he lowered his legs ready to battle.

"Don't be ridiculous Sanji! We are leaving together!" Usopp shouted.

At that Sanji smirked. "Please just be safe." He asked. "Sorry about brunch." And then he jumped aiming his kick at Kuma, but it didn't went as Sanji had planned at all, instead of kicking Kuma, Sanji was easily sweeped to the side, leaving Usopp compleately exsposed in front of the giant warlord.

Usopp had never been so terriefied in all of her life, she fired all that she had at Kuma, her strongest bullets, but they could might as well have been small pieces of paper the way they just fell of the advancaing warlord. "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Usopp yelled, but of cause to no help as she fired shot after shot, until at last a hand fell down on top of Usopp, and as easy as that.. it was all over.

No words of good-bye, no time to prepaire themselves, it was all gone.

And hopelessly Sanji could only see yet another crewman vanish as he yelled. "USOPP!" and charged for Kuma ones more while tears were streaming down his eyes. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU BASTARD!?" and then.. Sanji was gone as well, just as quickly and just as easily as those whom went before him.

* * *

Usopp had no idea what was happening, where she was or how this worked, was she… flying? Flying through the air?

She couldn't open her eyes, the air pressure was to big, she couldn't breath probably, she couldn't hear any-thing but a loud rush of winds against her eyes.

It had seemed like she had been in this state for-ever, it could have been hours and it could have been months. Usopp did not know..

Was she trapped like this for-ever? Had Kuma send all of them into a state like this? Flying in circles around the world until they all died of starvation?

Was this the end? How could it end like this!? They had been so close, so close to go to the new world, every-thing had been fine. Why did this have to happen.

Tears fell through Usopp's squinted eyes as she thought about all of her crew-mates, and felt her chest hurt by the thought of each and every-one of them.

And then she fell down, and fell down hard on the ground.

"AUW!" Usopp hauled as she sat up straight with wide open eyes looking around. Land.. LAND! Usopp was on land!

Jumping up on her legs Usopp wide-eyed looked around. "Sanj?" she asked, then yelled. "SANJIIII!" but no answer. "LUFFY! CHOPPER! NAMI! ZORO! FRANKY! ROBIN! BROOK!" she yelled around, then silencedly. "Any-body?" she asked patheticly as she looked around. What was this place? It looked like a big sort of wild forest, the trees and plants were absolutely huge, Usopp didn't even recognise half the plants around her.. and then it came.

A giant bug, right out of the forst.. Normally, Usopp didn't fear bugs, in fact, one time they found a spider in the mens quarters, Sanji had been the one to freak and Usopp had to remove the tiny little bug.

But this bug… it was the sieze of a bus.. Usopp blinked at it, then her eyes widened as she screamed, and then ran. "ARGHHHH!"

* * *

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAKS!" Sanji, was running, running for his life!

A group of men dressed up in pink frilly dresses and covered at least a bucket of make-up each was running after him.

And yet they just yelled. "SANJI KUUUN! PLEASE STAY!"

What the hell was this freak island Sanji had landed on? The first thing he had seen as he had landed harshly on the ground, was the colour pink!

Then there was glitter, hearts, stars and unicorns every-where.. and those had come.. these freaky men covered in frills and sequins's and for some reason, they wouldn't leave Sanji the hell alone!

To make matters even worse, Sanji hated to admit it, but these people were so much stronger than him, that red-haired freak with the glasses, had beat him so easily.

"You can come play with us!" a black-haired Okama yelled happily.

At that Sanji hissed as he finally turned around, and then jumped to kick the Okama right in the face. "Never in my fucking life you freak! Even if I didn't all-ready have a girl-friend!" he hissed. Then turned to the rest. "YES THAT'S RIGHT! I GOT A GIRL-FRIEND!" he yelled at them. "SO LEAVE ME ALONE! I have to get off this stupid island so I can find my crew!"

The Okamas looked positively disappointed. "A girl-friend?" a blond one say. "And you are not saying that just because you are shy?" he asked.

"Of cause not you asshole." Sanji hissed.

"Then what is she like?" The Okama asked in a smirk, which made Sanji think it was a trap.

But Sanji just got even more annoyed about that. "You want proof, fine!" he hissed. "Her name is Usopp, she's the sniper of our crew, she has black hair and gorgous black eyes, she's really funny to be around, at the same time as dependable, her imagination is ridicoulus, she's very practical and likes to run around making trouble. And don't need a stupid dress like yours to prove she's a woman!" he hissed pointing at the Okama.

"Sounds like a boy-girl to me." The Okama smirked. "So you _are_ like us, to take the boyish type."

Sanji blinked. "What?" he asked. "No no I.. that's not what it!" he gulped waving his arms.

"BOYS GET HIM!" the Okama shouted, sending Sanji straight back into a run. "ARGGHHHHH!"

* * *

Both Sanji and Usopp had all-ready become so wrapped up in their own problems, that they didn't even get the time to think.

Both fell victim of their island. Sanji for a short moment falling victim to the Okama way of the island and Usopp falling victim to the forest of gluttony.

How-ever, they both snapped out of it, the moment they realised one of their nakamas were in need.

Luffy, was in need!

And at ones every-thing else was forgotten as they desperately tried to escape their islands, that was until Luffys omnius message arrived… he didn't want them to come, not yet any-way. But in two years. Two entire years for them to train, to ensure that nothing like what had happened would ever happen again.

Usopp's thoughts had been made up, she didn't waste a second! Every single moment she was awake she would train, either physically or in the knowledge of the plants around her. She refused to take a rest, refused to lay down, and the only time she slept was when she passed out for exhaustion.

She had gone like that ever since the newspaper with Luffys message had arrived, and it was first as Usopp had a nasty fall and hurt her shoulder that Heracles finally put the food in the ground and demanded that she took a break for the evening.

Heracles had made a fire and sat by it on his knees as he glanced at Usopp, Usopp whom very unwilling were sitting down with crossed arms, a bit away from the fireplace, sitting up against a tree.

"Usopp'n, why don't you come over here?" Heracles finally asked.

Usopp didn't answer, but looked away with a sour look on her face. , wrapping her arms around her large frame as she tried not to cry. She heard Heracles coming towards her, but didn't react to him, trying to look away.

"Usopp'n?" Heracles asked in his weird way of pronounced certain words. "Are you okay?"

"Why do you insist that I rest?" Usopp hissed turning to Heracles. "I don't want to rest, I want to train!"

"Usopp'n, you've been here for three weeks, and all I have seen you do is training and sleeping from exhaustion, nothing else. You also need to rest." Heracles told. "I promise, you get to train again tomorrow, just trying to relax on this island is training in its own way, you are never really in safety, you still have to be alert."

Still Usopp hissed as she defiantly looked away, apparently very annoyed that she wasn't allowed to just train some more, until she would pass out from exhaustion again.

"What's really wrong?" Heracles asked. "Why don't you want to rest."

"It gives me time to think okay." Usopp hissed. "And I don't want to think." She muttered. "But when I don't train, I can't stop.. and it hurts. It hurts so badly."

"It's your crew isn't it?" Heracles asked.

Usopp swallowed, and then at last she nodded as tears started to escape her eyes. "I miss them so much." She finally told in a crew. "I just want to see them, so badly." She told burriying her head into her legs. "But on the same time, I'm afraid." She told.

"Afraid?" Heracles asked. "Of what?"

"Heracles look at me!" Usopp exclaimed looking up with tears in her eyes. "I can't even look at my own reflection, I'm disgusting!" she exclaimed. "What would they think!?"

"Well.." Heracles hesitated.

"Oi, don't say to me, 'I'ts not that bad' we both know that's a lie." Usopp muttered annoyed.

At that Heracles glanced away, before he glanced back. "It will be all fine in a couple of months with the way you are going." He then pointed out.

At that Usopp closed her eyes, wrapping her arms even closer.

"That didn't help at all huh." Heracles exhaled. "All-right fine, I wasn't sure whether to give this to you or not, but here." He stated reaching a little bottle towards Usopp.

Usopp looked at the clay bottle. "What is that?" she asked.

"It's for you." Heracles sighed. "I'm going to ask you to trust me and drink it, and then hope it wont make you sick."

Slowly Usopp took the bottle and uncorced it too take a sniff, then sat back. "Ew!" she exclaimed. "That's gotta be the most horrible smell I've ever encountered, and I am kind of used to work with rotten eggs!"

"Well, if you don't want it I suppose.." Heracles halted, Usopp had all-ready put the bottle to her lips, and swallowed with a look of pure distaste on her face, she even looked ill from the taste all-ready, but she drank before she tore away the bottle from her mouth letting out a groan, sounding like a sick persons groan.

"It tastes so horrible." Usopp wrinched. "How much do I need to drink of it?" she asked.

"See if you can drink all of it please." Heracles asked. "Especially now when you all-ready started."

At that Usopp took in a deep breath, held her nose, and swallowed the rest of the content.

Heracles lifted an eye. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Honestly?" Usopp asked. "I feel sick." She told holding her stomach. "I feel like I could hurl any moment, what was that stuff?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, you are experiencing the side-effects right now." Heracles sighed. "Just wait."

"Urgh." Usopp gasped holding a hand towards her mouth, then fell down on the ground laying on her said. "urhhh.." she groaned, she really really felt lousy all of a sudden.

"Usopp'n you need to stay awake now." Heracles told.

"Whyyy…" Usopp complained. "Let me sleep, I feel horrible."

"I know you do." Heracles sighed. "Tell me about your crew." He finally asked.

Usopp frowned. "The crew?" she asked in a blurry voice.

"The straw-hat crew, it was your captain in the news-paper wasn' it?" Heracles asked.

"Luffy.." Usopp slurred. "Yeah, he's my best friend. Man I just wish I could have been there for him, he was always there for me." He told.

"Oi?" Heracles asked.

Usopp squinted her eyes together. "Every-body always thought I was being stupid, when I said I wanted to be a brave warrior of the sea. But Luffy, Luffy believed in me, even when I didn't believe in myself, he would believe in me.. trust me to do things I never knew I could do. Trust me enough to choose to depend on me."

"What a Captain." Heracles exhaled. "What is the first-mate like?"

"Zoro.." Usopp slurred. "He seems so tough and cold, but he would never see any of us hurt." He told. "When I carried him on my back, he told me to leave him behind and safe myself, that is our Zoro in a nutshell."

"What did you do then?" Heracles asked.

"What are you kidding me?" Usopp asked. "I wouldn't leave him behind, I continued, which is how I ended up here." She told. "Uuurghh.. can't I just sleep now?" she asked, any-thing to get away from the sickness Usopp felt at the moment.

Heracles shook his head. "Tell me about the rest, you can first go to sleep when you told me about all of them."

Usopp grunted. "Chopper, Chopper is just the nicest, kindest person you would ever find, he's so innocent, so naïve." She smiled as she blinked away a tear. "He's actually a reindeer you see, and a brilliant doctor.. and he's so loyal to, even if he is naïve, some-times I need to stand up and protect him."

"A reindeer doctor you say?" Heracles asked.

"He is not the oddest one though, Brook is a living skeleton. But still he is terriefied of ghosts." Usopp chukled to herself. "He is a lot of fun though, always the life on the party in spite of being dead.. I havn't known him for very long. But I am sure, that he cares for all of us.. Then there is Robin, she is very silent..but that's just how she is. She is actually so nice, she is just always there to make you feel better, like a silent constant support. Nami is the one who taught me how to even be a girl, some-times she's mean, but when it really matters.. she would never ever hurt any of us. She would die before she saw any of us getting hurt. And Franky, Franky so cool, he can build all these amazing things, before I met him, I always had to guess when I was doing repeairs and building, but after he joined, he is so happy to help me and teach me with every-thing.. he even praises me all the time when I build stuff, no one ever did that before."

"Sounds like a remarkable crew." Heracles exhaled. "No wonder you want to return to them so badly.. there is one missing though isn't there?" he asked.

At that Usopp pressed her eyes together and tears fell out. "Sanji.." she whispered. "He.." she swallowed. "He is so funny, so strong, so passionate. And he cares, so much about all of us. He loves to make all girls feel special, even a girl like me.. we even." She squinted her eyes together as she wrapped her arms around herself as she laid on the ground. "I'm so glad he didn't have to see this." She finally admitted. "If I could be there for Luffy, I would have, but part of me am glad. I don't want him to ever see me like this!" she told in a cry.

At that Heracles suddenly smiled. "Usopp'n." he finally spoke.

"What?" Usopp asked as she looked up at Heracles.

"How do you feel now?" Heracles asked.

Usopp blinked. "A lot better actually." She realised.

"Sit up." Heracles invited.

"Erh, kay." Usopp blinked as she did as she was told.. then suddenly she noticed, it was a lot easier than before. Looking down at herself, Usopp suddenly realised all of her clothes hang loosely around her lanky skinny frame. "How!?" Usopp asked.

Heracles smiled. "What you ate was not proteins or any-thing like that, even though it tasted and smelled like it, it was all plants. Otherwise the island could just eat itself, it would need to lure people to the island. How-ever, to eat to many of the plants will make the victim slowly inflate, it'll release a toxic aroma that'll let the victim feel extreme pleasures while the victime devours the plants that looks, smells and tastes like meat. Ones you eat to much, you can't stop, and the toxics in the plant makes you inflate more and more until you can't move, and is unable to escape the trap of the plant and become eaten." He told. "you really thought it was possible to gain that much weight that quickly in a natural way, you would have exploided first. This how-ever is the cure." Heracles told holding up some green leaves. "Just boild them and drink them. Unfortunately, as the toxic itself releases pleasure feelings, the anti-dote releases feelings of sickness, the more you need to deflate, the sicker you will feel. You would have deflated naturally in a month of two, you've had all-ready defleted quite a bit even if you hadn't realised it, but you seemed very upset, sorry it took me a while to find the anti-dote."

The next moment Heracles was thrown back on the grass as Usopp jumped him, embracing the older man.

"Oh thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you!" Usopp cried in pure happiness, seemingly almost sqeeshing the life out of Heracles.

"You're welcome." Heracles breathed as he gasped for air. "Just remember, the poison of the island is in your body from now on, if you over-eat in any-thing, you'll run into the risk of inflating all over again." He told.

"Huh?" Usopp sat up looked at Heracles. "But.. that anti-dote will work, wont it Heracle-sama?" she asked nervously.

"Of cause it will." Heracles told. "And you would deflate all natural in a couple of months no matter what, as long as you don't over-eat. How-ever, I can imagine you wouldn't like to be seen inflated like that, or let your boy-friend see it."

"He's actually not my boy-friend." Usopp swallowed.

Heracles shrugged. "Okay then, but I can imagine you would feel embarrassed, and remember how sick you just felt while taking the anti-dote?" he asked. "It'll be the same all over again, if you fall a sleep while deflating, you run into the risk of feeling sick for days, even months. And you are lucky your body is so strong, a weaker person would still have felt as sick as while they were deflating, which is why I hesitated to even give this to you." He confessed.

Usopp swallowed as she reached out and took the leafs. "I'll try not to overeat then." She silently whispered. "Not that that is going to be a problem, my captain always steal every-ones elses food." She smiled.

"Carefull, I was lead to understand your boy-friend was a cook." Heracles teased in a grin.

"And I told you, he is actually not my boy-friend." Usopp returned, before she sighed and looked down in the ground. "But I sure miss him a lot any-way." She finally admitted.

"Then what do you want to do now?" Heracles asked.

"Sleep." Usopp murmered laying down. "And tomorrow, train again. I'm not going to fall behind, I'll impress all of them with what I am learning." She yawned. "Maybe then, I'll even be able to project Sanji instead of him always saving me." She smiled, all-ready half off to sleep, dreaming of the two years to be over so they could all be together again, every single one of them.

And of cause she wasn't the only one.

Sanji as well, hadn't even slept for three weeks, and finally as he took a moments rest his thoughts had turned to Usopp, that was the exact moment inspiration stroke and Sanji had managed to put up a warning system using string and bells.

In that way, if the Okamas came to close, the bell would ring and wake Sanji so he could get up and run again.. a very Usopp like trap, perhaps Usopp had even been the true inspiration.

Sanji sighed as he sat back against a cave wall, then exhaled.. he missed his crew so terrible. He never even got to thank Usopp for giving him the best night in his entire life, but still. Sanji couldn't help but be happy that it happened, he carried the memory of their night together like a charm against all the Okamas whom wanted him back in that stupid dress. it did indeed make this entire thing so much easier, if it wasn't because it also made Sanji miss the young woman.

In his coat pocket, Sanji felt a little square object press against his thigh.. and that square box was Sanjis promise to himself, he would see her again, the box was for her, and she would have it.

In two years when Sanji would return, stronger than ever, this time being able to project all of them from that damn pacifista! he would not be behind, he would be ready for the day they would all be reunited!


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey pretty lady why don't you come over here and share some Saki?"

"It's been so long since I've seen a prober woman."

"What a treat we picked up!"

"….." This was.. entirely new.. and.. Usopp didn't really know what to think, she did feel pretty awkward. Finally, the time had come. The time to escape the living island. Together Usopp and Heracles had made a raft, and then a contraption to basically slingshot both them and the raft away from the island and out on the ocean.

Two years had gone by, Usopp had landed on the island a seventeen year old girl, and was now out in the open again, as a nineteen year old young woman. She could no longer hide around as a boy, it wasn't even an option any-more, Usopp had… developed.

All though it was first now she realised that she had. She and Heracles had succeeded to gain the attraction of a cargo ship, and all though the men on the ship had been hesitated at first to pick them up. The sight of Usopp had apparently been the thing changing their mind.. that was what Heracles said any-way.

"Heracles-sama, help me." Usopp whispered through the corner of her mouth. She had felt so strong and confident leaving the island, she knew she had become so much stronger, but this situation wasn't some-thing she had counted on at all.

"Just shoot them down if they get to close." Heracles returned. "You're strong enough."

"I CAN'T DO THAT!" Usopp exclaimed. "They still helped us by giving us a ride, I don't understand what they are seeing any-way." He muttered.

At that Heracles lifted an eye, but didn't comment any further.

No Usopp didn't get it, for the first time in two years she had been faced with an actual mirror, instead of just reflective water surfaces.. what she had seen was.. kind of surprising, she looked the same and yet.

Usopp had grown her dark thick hair, and decided to keep it in place, and avoid it getting to tangled by braiding it.

She had grown taler, and more womanly. Her stomach were tight and flat, looking strong, as well did her arms, but still her slender figure remained.. and her hips and breasts.. even under loose clothers, it would be impossible to hide the figure.

She was wearing yellow loose trouses held up by red braces, and a tight black top with short sleeves, ending over her navel exposing the flat stomach.

She didn't look as cute any-more, her cheek-bones haven gotten a little more visible, but some-how that also made her look way more feminine in the face.

Stepping foot on Saboday again, Usopp felt a great surge of nervousity coming over her.

Was this really it? After all that hard-ship, two very long years.. wasn't she going to see them again?

Luffy, Chopper, Nami, Robin, Franky, Zoro, Brook.. it made Usopp's heart burn and her throat tight together.

And then there was Sanji.. where was he at? It had been two years afterall, they had only been fooling a bit around, and only for a couple of weeks before they had been interrupted. And then they had had that one nigh.

Usopp exhaled. No she didn't exspect at all that Sanji had just been waiting around for her, they had promised each other that they would continue to be free, that's why they weren't really a couple, but just two people fooling a bit around.

Usopp's eyes turned to Heracles and she smiled weakly. "So.." she whispered. "I guess this is it."

Heracles nodded, looking a little uncomfortable. "Yes, you should go meet up with your friends."

Then Usopp leaned over, and embraced Heracles. "Thank you so much." She whispered a tear escaping her eyes. "Thank you for every-thing! I don't know how I can make it up to you!" she told embracing the older man.

"Don't worry Usopp'n." Heracles replied returning the hug. "It was my honour, you inspired me to." He told honestly. "Such willpower, such determination to help your friends, you are a very special person Usopp'n." he told her as they let go and Usopp smiled a little embarrassed. "And if your cook don't see that, his head must be seriously screwed up."

At that Usopp looked up. "Thank you." She whispered. "I'll never forget you." She told reaching a hand towards Heracles. "Here's to when we meet again." She smiled, and Heracles accepted the hand, so they could shake hands, before Usopp lifted up in her satchel with her few belongins from the island. "Well." She smiled. "Here I go." She told, and determined looking at the bobble forest, before she walked.

Her vivre card she got from Luffy, brought her to a little inn, where she met a silver-haired man sitting reading a news-paper. Usopp swallowed as she stepped forward. "Urh.. Silver Raylight?" she asked nervously.

The man put down his paper and then looked at Usopp. "Ah, Usopp." He smiled. "It's been a while."

"Heh." Usopp smiled a little nervously, embarrased brushing a strain of hair behind her ear. "Sure has." she replied awkwardly, it was weird standing in front of the great Silver Raylight ones again, when they had only met that ones two years ago. But he was Luffys good friend, right?

"You kids sure grow fast." Raylight laughed whole-heartedly. "I must admit, seeing women blossom is some-thing, even pervy old men in my age, can enjoy." he told.

"Hehe, I havn't thought much about it, i've just spend my time trying to get stronger." Usopp admitted in a slight blush. "So, is Luffy here?" she asked hopefully.

"I havn't seen him." Raylight admitted. "How-ever, Zoro and Nami has been through here." He told. "oh, and thate huge cyborg fellor, Franky was his name right?"

At that Usopp lightened up. "HAH!" she smiled. "Zoro, Nami and Franky is here!?" she asked. "Where-are-they!? Where-are-they!?" she asked jumping up and down on the place, to excited to stand still.

Raylight smiled amused. "Easy, I don't know where the swords-man or girl went, but the cyborg is by your ship." He told.

Usopp looked beside herself with excitement. "Thank-you-thank-you!" she yelled twirling around and darted out-side, before she turned around again and popped her head inside of the door. "Excuse me, has Sanji come yet?" she asked. "A tall blond guy, smartly clothes, a curly brow?"

At that Raylight shrugged. "Sorry, not as far as I know, but people are just starting to come, so he'll probably be here before long." He commented.

"Oh, I see." Usopp sighed, before her head snapped up and she send Raylight a flashy grin. "Thanks any-way!" she grinned, and was on her way, running as fast as she possible could towards the ship, making Raylight smile a little amused.

Then sighed deeply as Usopp was gone. "Kids, always so busy." he commented. "She could at least have shown her thankfullness in a kiss." he muttered slightly dissapointed, then shrugged as he found a bottle of brandy, to take a sip, then smiled amused, and with anticipation.

* * *

As promised, the first thing Usopp saw as he neared the ship was a tall blue-haired cyborg, testing the railings and at ones Usopp yelled to his first mentor. "OI! OIIIIII! FRANKY!"

At that Franky looked up and looked at her, then his face split in a big grin. "USOPP-SIS!" he exclaimed. "YOU LOOK AMAZING!"

In record time, Usopp crawled the ship and then jumped on the cyborg, embracing the wide man, which left Usopp hanging a bit up in the air. "FRANKY-FRANKY-FRANKY!" she cheered, clinging to the Cyborgs body, then as she dropped down she got a good look at him, and Usopp's eyes widened. "Franky.. you.. you..you..you." she stammered.

And Franky stroke a pose in his new massive cyborg form. "SUPER CYBORG!"

And Usopp screamed. "ARGHHHH SO COOL!" she exclaimed, suddenly clinging to Frankys arm instead of his chest. "Can-you-shoot-bigger-beams?-Or-what-about-rocket- launchers?-Do-you have-an-inbuild-jet-pack?-can-you-HMPF!" Franky had to stop Usopp by pressing one of his massive hands over her mouth.

"Easy." Franky smiled amused. "You'll die from lack of oxygen that way, and I'm very happy to see you to." He told in a smile.

At that Usopp grinned at him as she jumped down and stood in front of the cyborg. "You need any help with the ship?" she asked.

"I just need to get some fuel." Franky told.

"I'LL DO THAT!" Usopp told jumping up and down. "Maybe I'll run into Nami or Zoro in town!" she yelled happily, not having stopped jumping up and down at all. "Or maybe some-body else arrived to!"

"You sure seem like you have energy you need to burn off." Franky pointed out amused. "Then hurry up, off you go."

"OKAY!" Usopp grinned turning around running for the railing, but before she reached it, she turned around the last second and ran back to jump on Franky a third time giving his neck an embrace. "YAY FRANKY!" she yelled again before she let go and ran for the railing, this time actually jumping down on the grass, and dashed off, waving over her shoulder until the sunny was out of sight.

And Franky smiled amused after her, swearing he had never seen any-one so jumpy, ever..

If just he had known, there was one person even more jumpy than Usopp.

* * *

On a ship, filled with Okama, there was just man present wearing pants, and his entire body was itching. Land was so close, so very close, he could see it right in front of him, it was only by a hair that Sanji didn't end up jumping in the water to swim the rest of the way, his legs was shaking as he spoke. "Nami-swan.. Robin-Chan.. USOPP-CHWAAAAN!" at the island.

It felt like for-ever that Sanji finally get to set foot on the island, but as he did he didn't waste a moment as he yelled. "HAHAAA GOODBYE FOR-EVER! I HOPE I'LL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" at the Okamas as he ran. "Ladies, real ladies!" he exclaimed looking around himself.. it was to much, Sanji hadn't seen as much as one single woman for two entire years, and he had to press a hand towards his nose, before he yelled out all of his two years of frustrations, his two years of longing all bottled up, and expressed in one loud spoken word. "USOOOOOOPP!"

* * *

"Huh?" Usopp blinked as she looked over her shoulder, then shrugged, running around for so much had left Usopp thirsty and she was headed into a bar, though the sight that met her was not a nice one, a woman holding a gun towards another woman.

No way Usopp could let that pass, she didn't know whom these two were, but she didn't take well to injustice, the woman with a gun towards her head didn't even move to counter attack, and thus Usopp released a devil star, taking all of the brutes out with one single fly trap.

Then the woman had been threatened turned around so Usopp could see her face. NAMI! It was Nami.

Usopp could barely contain her own grin as she walked up beside Nami, and couldn't help but smirk as Nami was to busy to starring at her plant work to even see Usopp.

"Oi, Maybe you'll rather share a drink with me?" Usopp finally asked.

Slowly Nami turned her head, then she looked wide-eyed at Usopp, before she lightened up in recognising. "YAHAAA USOPP!" she exclaimed bringing Usopp into a crushing hug. "Oh my god look at you! You've grown so much! You seem so strong, and you look so good!"

"Thanks." Usopp managed to get out, in spite of not being able to breath. "You grown as well." She told in a struggle.

* * *

Almost every-body was back at the ship now.. almost. Usopp stood along side Nami, Robin, Franky and Brook. And they were waiting for Chopper to bring back Zoro, Sanji and Luffy! Almost, it was almost.

And there! There they were as Luffy yelled from far above. "OIIII! OIII! EVERY-BODY!"

Usopp jumped up and down as she waved up. "LUFFY! ZORO!" and then there was the last one. "SANJIIIII!" she yelled.

Sanji.. was starring down, down at her.. he didn't even say any-thing. And then it happened, a major nosebleed, sending Sanji right up in the air.

"Sa-Sanji!?" Usopp asked as she saw Sanji going flying, before Sanji landed head-first on the deck, blood floating out of his nose still, his face pall from the blood-lost, and laid spraid out on the deck with open arms.

"SANJI!" Usopp screamed as she ran to Sanji's side and held his pale face between her hands. "Oi, Oi!" Usopp tried to say, she had imagined their reunion to go many ways, but this certainly wasn't any of them.

Slowly Sanji groaned as he opened his eyes and drowsily saw Usopp above him.

"Oh thank god." Usopp sighed.

"U-Usopp.." Sanji whispered.

"Hai Sanji, what is it?" Usopp asked moving closer.

"Am.. am I dead?" Sanji asked. "Is this heaven?"

"Urh.. no.." Usopp hesitated, worried for Sanjis well being.

"You're sure?" Sanji asked. "You're sure you are not an angel from heaven?" he asked.

The blood raced towards Usopp's face, as she laughed nervously. "Oh don't be silly Sanji! I'm not an angel, it's just me Usopp." She told.

"No no no." Sanji shook his head. "I remember Usopp as being very pretty, but not that beautiful." He told making Usopp blush as she bit her lip. "She didn't have such magnificent maturity."

"You idiot." Usopp at last stated as she play-fully hit Sanji over the head, then helped the cook up in sitting position. "I've just grown you dolt." She whispered supporting him in the sitting position. "Are you okay?" she finally asked.

"Let me just.. sit here." Sanji sighed deeply as he leaned to the side, so his head rested directly on Usopp's boobs…. "Ahh." Sanji smiled. "Real women, heaven."

Usopp frowned annoyed. "Sanji." She whispered. "We just have just seen each other, for the first time in two years! AND THEN YOU DECIDE TO TAKE A NAP ON MY BOOBS WITHTOUT EVEN A GREETING!" she hissed hitting Sanji on the face, so the cook was send on another flight across the deck, and get yet another hit on the head as he landed.

Sanji blinked then looked wide-eyed at Usopp as he fought himself up using both arms, and Usopp hissed as she crossed her arms pouting at Sanji. Hopelessly Sanji glanced at Franky whom just happened to stay closest.

"Don't look at me, figure out your own mess." Franky told and Sanji swallowed as he turned back to Usopp, then his eyes widened by Usopp, and immediately Sanji had to keep a hand up to his nose to keep the nose-bleed abay... He didn't really succeed.

Usopp frowned. "What the hell happened to you?" she asked. "I swear, you didn't use to be this bad."

"I…I…I…" Sanji tried as he swallowed. "HERE I BROUGHT THIS FOR YOU!" he finally exclaimed throwing a little package at Usopp.

Usopp blinked as she looked down on the little package, it looked pretty worn out, as if Sanji had taken it a pretty long distance.

Sanji blushed as he looked down on the ground as he pocked his fingers together. "I know you aren't really into that sort of thing, but I erh.. I got it at my first week on the island I was on, and had it in my pocket the whole time, to remind me I was going to give it to you eventually, some-thing to look forward to!"

Usopp blinked as she looked at the little package, then carefully removed the brown paper to be left with a little jewel box, which she at last opened to be faced with a pair of golden earrings shaped like sea-shells, each with a little crystal in them. Usopp looked up, a surprised look in her eyes and then… they were interrupted as the attack came from the marines, and no more did they manage to say.

Thankfully rescue came to them, in the form of the amazon pirates. "Wow." Usopp blinked as she looked through a telescope. "She must be a goddess or some-thing, her beauty is unreal!"

"WHAT GOOD IS A GODESS WHEN YOU CAN'T SEE, TOUCH OR SMELL HER!"

"ARGH!" Usopp had almost been knocked over as she had been attacked by a blond cook, and now looking down, all Usopp saw was that blond cook clinging to her waist as if would never let go again. "Sanji do you mind!?" she asked.

Sanji didn't answer, but just continued to cling to her waist, tears running down his eyes as he clinged to her.

"Guess, it's time to set sail!" Nami shouted.

"Nice." Usopp sighed walking towards the rope work that went to the mast... and as a result dragged Sanji with her as he didn't loose his grip as much as a milimeter around her waist. "SANJI DO YOU MIND!? WE ARE ABOUT TO SET SAIL!" Usopp shouted. "LET GO ALL-READY!"

"NO!" Sanji shouted holding tight to her waist.

"You want me to drag you all the way up to the mast!?" Usopp asked.

"Just don't leave me again!" Sanji cried.. litterately, cried.. holding on to Usopps waist as he was dragged across the deck.

Usopp sighed deeply. "We are both back on the ship, i'm not going to go any-where." she muttered.

"Are... are you sure?" Sanji asked looking up, showcasing a wet eye.

"Yes Sanji, I am quite sure i'll still be here when we set the sails." Usopp sighed. "So be a dear, let go of me, and help me set the sails." she asked.

"YOSH!" Sanji exclaimed as he stood up, and saluted Usopp. "So let me help you pretty lady! what-ever I can do!" he yelled.. then before Usopp got a chance to regain some control, Sanji swooped Usopp up, put her over his shoulder, and started to climb the mast with Usopp over the shoulder, lifting her up.

"ARGH!" Usopp yelled in surprise. "WHAT THE HELL!?" she asked.

"so long i've dreamt of helping a beautiful lady." Sanji sighed. "I'm assisting the beautiful Usopp-chwan!" he sang with heart in his eyes.

"As I said, WHAT THE HEEEELLLL!?" Usopp yelled from his shoulder as they reached the top of the mast.

* * *

The earrings were glistening from Usopp's ears as she stood by the railing looking at the ocean over them… they had barely gotten to breath in that crazy attack that had happened, and finally, the crew had gotten time to just re-inquate themselves.

There was a party going on right behind Usopp, and just ten seconds ago she had been dancing around with Luffy and Chopper, singing to Brooks violin tune.

Usopp had just retrieved to the railing for a five minutes break to rest her sore throat.. it first now as she stood still she realised how cold it was down here, and she shook lightly.

Then a blanket was laid over her shoulder and usopp looked back to see Sanji there, smiling at her. "Sanji." Usopp whispered in a smile.

"They suit you." Sanji told gesturing at the ear-rings.

Usopp blushed as she fingered with them, then hissed a bit by the pain. "I had Nami make some holes in my ears just so I could wear them." She revealed, explaining the pain.

"Oh.. sorry." Sanji swallowed. "I just.. saw them and thought.. they would suit you, and they did and I."

"I really like them." Usopp told. "Thank you." She whispered. "So you did think of me." She pointed out.

"Every-day." Sanji told. "I thought of all of you, I couldn't wait for all of us to get together."

"oh." Usopp sighed a little disappointed.

"Mostly on you though." Sanji told, giving Usopp her smile back. "How about you?" he asked.

"Where I was I was totally isolated." Usopp told. "It was just me, this old man called Heracles, and lots of dangerous animals and plants, for nearly two years I didn't see any-body else, it was isolation. Yes I thought a lot about all of you, and of you and of.. us." Usopp swallowed. "Where.. are we now Sanji?" she asked. "I mean, it's been two years, we had barely begun any-thing yet back then. We were just.. I don't know." She sighed deeply as she shrugged.

Quietly Sanji took Usopp's chin and lifted it up as to have a better look. "Where do you want us to be at?" he asked.

"I suppose it's not possible just to pick up where we left off." Usopp sighed.

"Why not?" Sanji asked.

"Two years Sanji, I've been isolated so nothing happened to me. But what about you?" Usopp asked concerned.

"Well, I've been isolated to." Sanji exhaled. "For two years I was stuck on okama island."

"You _what?_" Usopp blinked.

"I didn't see a single woman for all of that time!" Sanji exclaimed. Holding both hands towards his chest "God Usopp! There was so much pink!" he cried grabbing her shoulders, then shook her. "PINK AND HEARTS EVERY-WHERE!" he cried before he fell to his knees. "I never want to see another pink paper heart again." he cried, then held unto Usopp's waist as he had done earlier in the day. "Please don't ever change and become." he shivered. "Thrilly like that."

Usopp blinked as she looked down at Sanji, then smiled a little amused. "No worries there, I always hated pink and thrills." she told making a grimace. "Coe on stand up Sanji." she asked pulling Sanji up.

Sanji now was looking at her, with those eyes as he spook. "The only thing keeping me sane was the memory of our wonderful night together, reminded me there are such wonderful things in the world away form that hellish island, I just couldn't stop thinking about you! And that night, and I. Usopp I never even got to thank you!" he told grabbing her hand with both of his. "For giving me some-thing so precious! I caried it with me every day on that hellish place!"

Usopp blushed deeply, then tiptoed to kiss Sanji on the lips.

Sanji blinked, then looked questioning at Usopp.

"I'm just picking up where we left of." Usopp told in a slight smile. "You don't need to thank me, I only did things I wanted to."

"Then come here." Sanji asked as he pulled Usopp in and gave her a real kiss. "Have I told you yet how beautiful you look Usopp?" he asked in a whisper.

"No.." Usopp returned in a equal whisper as she stood with closed eyes.

"You look beautiful." Sanji told. "Absolutely gorgeous, and still entirely like you." He smiled. "I'm so happy." He whispered holding Usopp tight.

"Me to." Usopp tried not to sniff as she stood close to him. "So very happy, hey Sanji." Suddenly she stood a bit back. "Don't you have to first watch tonight?" she asked.

"I don't think we had time to make any watch plans right now." Sanji blinked.

"Well, I guess that means you have the watch now." Usopp grinned taking Sanjis hands and then pulled him with her.

"Usopp what are you!?" Sanji asked confused.

Usopp merely grinned at him as she pulled him towards the crowdsnest, and then pushed him up the latter. "Come on!" she exclaimed.

Then Sanji realised.. the crows nest! It was the only place on the entire ship where you could be isolated from the rest, without any-one being able to see or hear what you would be up to. It was a heaven for any-one whom needed a little quiet on the ship, when there would be none on normal days.

A big smile spread over Sanjis face as he speed up, and suddenly was in the secluded crowsnest in record time.

"Sanji." Usopp gaped as she managed to crawl through the trap door. "Why did you…" then she halted.

In record time, Sanji had sat the table, there were two glasses with wine, living candles. Sanji was even holding a flower. "My lady." He offered it to Usopp.

Usopp blushed as she accepted the flower, and then Sanjis hand… the rest of the crew didn't hear any-thing more to those two the rest of the evening and the rest of the night.

And one point Luffy wanted to go look for them, only to be hold back by Nami. "I don't think that's a good idea." She stated.

"Why not!?" Luffy asked.

"I just don't want you feeble mind to be destroyed that quick." Nami stated in a slight eye-roll.

Chopper blinked. "Luffys mind is in danger? Maybe I should go check up on them, just to be on the safe side." He stated.

"NO!" Nami shouted. "Erh.. they are fine.. I promise." She blushed deeply. "Why don't you go and do the chop-stick dance with Franky or some-thing?" she suggested, gently pushing Chopper in the opposite direction. "Come on it'll be fine, hahaha!" she laughed awkwardly.


	14. Chapter 14

Nami was prepairing herself for the worst… every-one had passed out from the day before, exhausted from the long re-union, and they had basically ended up sleeping on top of each other on the deck under the blue ocean.

Now how-ever, Luffy had awaken, and he demanded food, he looked like a person ready to eat the ship if he didn't get some-thing soon.

So Nami had no choice.. but to go to the crows-nest to fetch Sanji.. joy..

Nami had to prepaire herself, closing her eyes, and prepaire herself for the worst, before she at last popped her head into the trap door.. immediately she saw where Sanji and Usopp was, laying on the floor under a blanket.. Obviously wrapped up in each other. And just as Nami had feared.. it looked like they were naked under the blanket.

Sanji though was awake, he rested his head in one of his hands, as he lovingly used the other to brush through Usopp's long curls, that was now fanned over the floor, making her look more like a beautiful woman than ever, and very little like the boyish woman Nami knew she actually was.

They both looked so incredible content and happy just laying there, both smiling.. so much so that Nami for a moment forget how wrong this was, she even felt like it would be a shame to stop it.

Sanji though whom was awake had all-ready seen Nami and slowly lifted his eye.

Nami blushed deeply as she looked down. "Erh.." she blushed. "Luffy is hungry, he threatens to eat the eggs raw if there wont be breakfast any-time soon."

Sanji exhaled deeply. "I guess I have to get down then." He murmered, clearly disappointed.

Nami looked around the crows nest, and saw all of the clothes spread all around the place… all of their clothes.

Then she blushed even deeper as she looked down. "I… I better go." She almost squeecked as she disappeared back through the trap door.

Amused Sanji shook his head, before he leaned down and kissed Usopp's cheek. "Please forgive me fair lady, duty calls."

Slowly Usopp opened her eyes as she gazed up at Sanji. "What a shame." She muttered, before she playfully slid a hand over Sanjis tight stomach.

Sanji bit his lip. "Oi, if you begin on that, Luffy will end up eating all f the supplies raw."

Usopp laughed as she at last gave Sanjis hips a dash. "Then get on with it." She cheated.

Sanji sighed as he reached for his shirt, then realised as he turned around and looked at Usopp whom was looking at him. "Do you plan to turn around?" Sanji asked.

Usopp smirked from under the blanket. "Nope."

Amused Sanji shook his head. "That will require pay-back some-day." He told in a slight role of his eyes as he pulled on his trouses.

"I think that can be arranged." Usopp smirked.

"Usopp I don't remember you being this naughty." Sanji pointed out in a lifted eye-brow as he fit his tie.

"One single night, and then two years wait Sanji." Usopp exhaled. "Feelings get bottled up."

"Dammit don't tease like that, you know the feeling is mutual." Sanji grimaced, putting on his jacket, now fully closed.

"Well then." Usopp smirked as she stood up, the blanket still wrapped around her as she took a step towards Sanji. "How long do you think it'll take before we actually reach fisherman island?" she asked.

Sanji shrugged. "I guess a couple of hours."

"You don't think that is time enough?" Usopp asked in a smirk.

Sanji returned the smirk, then bowed his head. "Your wish is my command my lady." He told sending a finger kiss at Usopp, before he jumped down the hatch of the crows nest, leaving Usopp behind.

* * *

As Usopp made his way down to the galley, Sanji was happily making blue-berry pancakes for all of them. "Nami-swan!" he presented Nami with hers. "Robin-Chan!" he proclaimed giving Robin hers and at last. "USOPP-CHWAAAN! The rest can get your own pan-cakes." He muttered.

Luffy just laughed. "HAHAHA! Sanji is compleately back to his own self! He grinned.

Usopp smirked. "All it took was a magic touch." She grinned.

"Ohh Usopp, you must tell me what you did, Sanji is completely cured!" Chopper exclaimed.

Usopp almost choked, then the blood rushed to Usopp's head, as she averted her eyes away from the reindeer. "Urh well.. maybe some other time Chopper." She stated biting her lip.

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed wholeheartedly. "But dear me am I jealous, Sanji-kun, wouldn't you mind sharing!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SHITTY SKELETON!?" Sanji proclaimed as he hit Brook with a frying pan. "I warn you now, she's hands off, got that?" he asked lifting the skeleton in one hand so Brook actually lifted from the chair.

"Sanji, it was just a joke, no mean to get harsh." Brook swallowed.

And at that Usopp snickered down into her hand. "Are you getting jalous Sanji-kun?" she asked.

"Wait, what is going on?" Luffy asked. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Luffy you are such an idiot." Nami muttered face-palming herself.

"But what is going on?" Chopper asked innocently.

"Please Chopper, do me a favour, and just stop asking." Nami asked. "Trust me, it'll be a lot better for all of us."

Brook chuckled softly as he sat down again. "Yohoho, nothing to be ashamed off. We as pirates are a free people, in more ways than one." He grinned. "As a pirate, musician and rock-star. It's a wild combination." He chuckled.

"Meh, if it makes them happy, I'm happy." Franky told in a shrug leaning back.

Robin merely smiled. "Indeed."

"SERIOUSLY!" Luffy yelled. "What is going on!?"

"All-right fine!" Usopp hissed as she stood up. "I got nothing to be ashamed off! You want to know how I cured Sanji!?" she asked. "This is how I cured Sanji!" she proclaimed and then pulled down in Sanjies tie to give him a big kiss right on the lips, making Sanji drop the plate he had in his hands in sheer surprise before she let go.

Wide-eyed Luffy looked at the scenary, then his mouth dropped to the floor and he yelled. "WHAAAAT!?"

Grinning Usopp stroke a pose, holding her hands on her hips. "You got a problem with that Captain?" she asked.

"That was so disgusting!" Luffy exclaimed. "Ew!" he yelled putting both arms in front of himself as a defense.

"Carefull captain, or I might kiss you to." Usopp grinned a misschivous grin.

"NO! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Luffy yelled backing away.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss." Usopp teased in a grin stepping closer.

And then Luffy turned around to run for it. "YAARGGHHH!" he yelled running out of the door.

Usopp how-ever, was laughing as she stood up with hands on her hips. "HAHAHAHA! I did it! I beat the great Straw-hat Luffy! Usopp the great warrior of the sea!" she proclaimed.

And every-body else, ended up having to held to their stomach for laughter as well.

"Why did I never think of that?" Nami asked wiping away a tear.

"Because you are not me, obviously." Usopp stated, then glanced at Sanji, and Sanji.. looked a bit defeated at her, only thing Usopp could do was to give the cook and apologetic smile.

"You just told the entire crew." Sanji pointed out in a whisper.

"Well, they were going to figure at some point." Usopp responded. "I don't know about you, but I am not ashamed."

Sanjis lip curled up in a smile. "Me neither." He told.

"Ohh so you are in love!?" Chopper proclaimed. "That makes so good sense, why didn't you just say so!?" he asked.

Which at ones made Usopp and Sanji step away from each other, laughing awkwardly.

"Yes Chopper." Usopp told. "That's all there is to it!"

"Definetley!" Sanji stated. "Absolutely! we are just innocenly in love! YES!"

"Oi Sanji." Usopp muttered turning to the cook. "You are over-doing it."

"Haha." Sanji grinned in a blush scratching his neck.

Chopper how-ever, seemed compleately unaware as he jumped up and embraced Usopp's neck. "I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!" he told giving Usopp's neck a true embrace.

Making just about every-body else in the galley chuckle.. if not.. like Brook.. cry from laughter.


	15. Chapter 15

_It seemed so long ago now… so very long ago._

_Some-thing inside of Usopp..had broken, broken as good as the keel of her good Merry. She couldn't set word on it, not explaining._

_There was no purpose, not hope, just utter helplessness, as Usopp sat on the roof of a sea-train with Sanji beside her, hiding away in a cape made out of a curtain and a yellow sun-mask.. couldn't she do any-thing right?_

_Now they had taken Robin and Franky as well! But she wouldn't cry, she refused to cry! Only weak people cried._

_"Oi Sogeking." Sanji muttered. "Are you all-right?" he asked._

_Usopp nodded, slowly. "Yeah." She told._

_"Liar." Sanji then stated as he sat down on his knee, and pushed Usopp's cape away. "You're bleeding again." He stated. "Did you got hit?" he asked._

_Usopp bit her lip. "No." she stated. "I guess, one of my old wounds has re-opened."_

_"Dammit Usopp." Sanji hissed. "Why did you have to be such an idiot." He asked looking at the red place in Usopp's thigh. "And take that damn mask off will you?" he asked._

_Usopp blinked, and slowly did as she was told, before Sanji grabbed her face with a hand, firmly turning it as he looked critically at her, into his eyes. "At least it doesn't look like you have a concussion." He stated._

_Usopp swallowed until she got Sanjis approval, and then was just about to put the mask back on._

_"Why the hell do you even neat to wear that get-up?" Sanji asked. "No one is going to be fooled you know." He told._

_"They.. they might." Usopp hesitated._

_"No they wont." Sanji told._

_"Look, I can't face them right now." Usopp told, as a tear fell down her eye and she wiped it away any-way. "But I can't just let Robin.. let her.. dammit." Usopp hissed wiping her eyes with her hand._

_Sanji sighed as he slipped a hand through his own blond hair. "I guess this is some-thing you need to do." He murmered. "I'll respect that." He stated pulling out a ciggerate, only to end up looking disappointed at it as he realised it was soaking wet due to the rain. "But at some point you have to face what happened, there is no taking it back. If you and Luffy don't face it you'll…" Sanji couldn't even finish the sentence.. if Usopp and Luffy didn't some-how fix this, some-how, if they didn't fix what was wrong with Usopp, Usopp would never be part of their crew again, and this would be.. their last fight together._

_That thought was surreal to Sanji, unbelievable, and in front of him, Usopp was grumbling together, looking smaller and more pathetic than ever,_

_Slowly Sanji picked up the mask.. it was just another lie for Usopp to defend himself with, another wall of defence. "Why must you always lie?" Sanji asked. "Why always claiming to be a pirate captain or a hero?" he asked._

_Usopp averted her eyes away from Sanji. "What would the real me ever have to offer?" she asked._

_There was so much Sanji could have said to the boy he saw in front of him, that Usopp had so much to offer, that he was able to do so many fantastic things, that he all-ready was a hero, but instead, Sanji reached forward the mask to the seventeen year old sniper whom needed just this one thing to cling to, so very badly right now. "Here." He told. "Sogeking."_

_Slowly Usopp reached forward and took the mask as she whispered. "Thanks."_

* * *

For Sanji, that had seemed so long ago, that Usopp had hit rock-bottom, he hadn't even known she was a woman back then, but in his own way he had loved her even back then, for being so brave, and doing what she needed to do, no matter how scary it felt.

And now seeing her there, right in front of him, standing so tall and proud.. it made the two last years make perfect sense.

Usopp remembered it to, and she held that memory as one of her most precious ones, Sanji had accepted her struggle, accepted that there was some-thing she needed to do, and then let her do it, standing there with a silent support.. Usopp wasn't entirely sure, but that might have been the time she had started to fall in love. Wasn't that was that what all women looked in in a man? A man that understands you and patiently supports you through the rough times and.. believes in you. Even when you don't believe in yourself, two years ago still seemed so close to Usopp, and her heart could tighten by the memories, but, she also realised, she was an entirely different person now. A person she was proud to be, and that made her smile, not one of those fake smiles she had offered in the past to try and convince other people that she was all-right, but a bright wide, genuine one.

Of cause they hadn't managed to get any alone time after break-fast, before they knew it the Sunny had dived into a maelstrom and they had all plummeted up on Fisherman island, Caimi, lovely Caimi. How great it was to see her again.

And the mermaid bay… Sanji had been utterly confused, Usopp was there, and as well were the mermaids, and the mermaids were beautiful, but what about Usopp!? He wasn't serious with the mermaids any-way, so was it even worth it? But when would any-thing ever happens like this again?

Sanji had ended up almost running in circles until Usopp had finally just pushed him down in the water, and stood up on the shore laughing at his face.

"Oi what was that for!?" Sanji asked spewing out water.

"You looked like a person whom needed to cool down!" Usopp laughed loudly, only to get a big splash of water in the face a moment after.. coming from Sanji.

"HAH!" Sanji grinned pointing at her from the water.

"Well now you are just asking for it." Usopp muttered kicking off her boots, and next jumped head-first into the water, deliberately splashing on Sanji.

"Aw man." Chopper sighed disappointed from the shore. "I sure wish I could swim, that looks like a lot of fun."

"Yeah." Luffy muttered annoyed beside Chopper. "So unfair they get all the fun." He muttered annoyed.

Of cause, one thing Sanji and Usopp hadn't really taken into account over their newfound relationship, was how it affected their battles…

* * *

At the big battle-field, Usopp had found himself face to face with a dirty mouthed general of the new fisherman pirates.

"You are weak to the crew! I burden!" The general spoke. "Ugly to, you pathetic no-body!"

"OI!" Sanji yelled as he came jumping. "DON'T YOU TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT USOPP-CHWAN!" he yelled aiming a kick straight for the general.. or he would have if Usopp hadn't grabbed his shoulders and made them both tumble down on the ground.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Sanji yelled into Usopp's face.

"YOU WERE INTERUPTING MY FIGHT!" Usopp yelled back.

"He was insulting you!" Sanji exclaimed.

"I could have handled it!" Usopp stated back. "This is my fight, so let me fight it!"

"But, protecting women is what I do!" Sanji hissed.

"If I am not allowed to fight, then how am I ever going to become a brave warrior of the sea!?" Usopp asked in a hiss.

"Why is it so bad that I want to protect you!?" Sanji asked.

"Why is it so bad that I want to fight my own fights!?" Usopp asked. "You always let me do it before! So what the hell is so different now!?" she asked annoyed.

"I just don't want your precious skin to get all brushed." Sanji told.

"WELL IT WILL BE! THAT'S THE KIND OF PERSON I AM!" Usopp yelled. "Now go and fight your blow-fish!" she demanded.

"Urh.." The general blinked. "Would you mind stop and take me seriously?" he asked.

Only for both Usopp and Sanji to turn to him and shout simultaneously. "STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"Look Sanji." Usopp hissed turning back. "I trained _two_ years for this! Every single day, don't take this away from me." She asked. "If you are going to hold me back, this is not going to work." She told.

_"Are you having a love argument on the battle-field!?"_ The general suddenly exclaimed.

At last Sanji sighed. "Fine, go kick that bastards ass." He told, as Usopp smiled and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"This conversation isn't over though." She warned.

At that Sanji exhaled. "Now you're just reuning a perfectly good moment." He muttered, before he bowed over and kissed Usopp's cheek to, before he turned around and as promised when back to his own fight, before Usopp turned back to his own general.

"Now." Usopp smirked. "Where did we come from?" she asked.


	16. Chapter 16

A grant success, of cause it was!

The straw-hats had saved Fisherman island, there was partying, music, laughter and lots of food.

Starting the evening out leaning up against Sanji as they watched the dancing mermaids together, started off their evening together.

"Look at that one!" Usopp exclaimed pointing forward at a redhead. "She's sure hot!"

"Usopp!" Sanji exclaimed. "You're the best girl-friend ever!" he grinned.

Making Usopp blush. "Girl-friend?" she asked, though she didn't get much further than that before Luffy grabbed her, and asked her to join their dance, which Usopp laughingly agreed to, and then they could basically dive into the food if they wanted.

"Ahh!" Usopp smiled happily as she sat back with Luffy, padding her over-filled stomach. "Haha I ate so much that my pants needs to be loosed up." She laughed loosening her pants a bit.

"Oh that is nothing." Luffy laughed, and true enough, he looked like a balloon filled with food.

Usopp chuckled as she looked at the bulp on her stomach. "I havn't eaten so much since…" Usopp halted, then wide-eyed looked at her stomach and realised.. she had stopped eating, but her stomach was exspanding.

Luffy blinked. "Since when?" he asked.

"Erh, nothing!" Usopp exclaimed as she sprung up. "Excuse me, I.. I gotta go!" she yelled and then turned around to run.

"Huh?" Luffy blinked as he looked after the disappearing Usopp.

Soon Sanji came. "Oi, Usopp-Chwan!" he sang. "you must taste this drink it's simply devine!" then he blinked. "Oi Luffy, where's Usopp, wasn't she with you?" he asked.

Luffy shrugged. "She ran off."

"To where?" Sanji asked.

"I don't know." Luffy told. "Maybe they didn't serve her favourite food."

Sanji sighed deeply. "I better go find her." He muttered. "Just to be on the safe side."

* * *

Oh shit! Crap-crap-crap-crap! Usopp was running as fast as she could, hoping to find a room she could hide in and soon!

Looking at her arm, she could see how it was inflating all-ready, and touching her cheeks… it was not pretty.

"OI! USOPP!" Sanjis voice suddenly called from behind.

Oh swell.. Sanji was the last person Usopp wanted close right now. "SANJI GO AWAY!" Usopp shouted, then clasped her hands towards her mouth, her voice had started to change to and grow deeper.

"Usopp?" Sanji asked, and his voice was closer now.

Then Usopp saw it, a bathroom door, she was save! Immediately she jumped in and closed the door behind her, to lock it firmly, then relieved leaned up against the door.

"OI USOPP!" Sanji sounded form the other side, and suddenly the door was vibrating as Sanji was obviously hammering on the door. "What are you doing!? What's going on!"

"NOTHING!" Usopp shouted back. "Just.. GO BACK! I'LL BE WITH YOU IN erh.. Half an hour tops!"

"Not good enough." Sanji proclaimed. "I am staying right here until you come out."

Usopp exhaled annoyed, then turned to the mirror, and wrinkled her face in disgust over what she saw, it was absurdly fascinating and disgusting, to see herself slowly inflating more and more, just like the other time, until she was looking at a positive monster.. And now Sanji of cause had to be there on the other of the door. Usopp really didn't want Sanji to see her like this. Quickly she dug through her satchel and found what she was looked for, a bottle with antidote she had made almost two years ago and always had on her, just in case. "God I hope this still works." She swallowed, and crinched by the absurd sound of her own voice in this disgusting body.

"OI USOPP!" Sanji yelled from the other side. "ANSWER ME ALL-READY!" he yelled as he knocked on the door.

Usopp was drowning the anti-dote and then cringed in disgust. "Urgh.." then the sickness hit like a brick, and Usopp bended over, feeling like throwing every-thing up she had eaten.

"Usopp are you all-right? Are you sick?" Sanji asked through the door.

"Yes I am!" Usopp hissed, fighting her dizzieness and desire to pass out, then looked up at the mirror, and exhaled relieved as she saw herself shrink again, very slowly.

Sanjis eyes widened on the other side of the door. "Sick? But you are never sick! What happened?"

"Don't come in here!" Usopp shouted, having the feeling that Sanji was just about to kick in the door. She had to fight to even get her words out at that point as she groaned, fighting against the severe case of nausea. "Just.. if you want to help, talk to me!" she asked in a groan.

"What?" Sanji asked sounding very confused.

"Keep me talking ." Usopp asked. "And if I don't answer, yell at me, make sure I didn't pass out or some-thing stupid."

"Usopp?" Sanji asked, he of cause on the other side of the door, was very concerned, it was not like Usopp to just run away from a party like that, and then sound like this, she didn't sound like normal at all, now she sounded like she could barely stand up.

"Urgh, I swear that stuff tasted worse than I remember, and this is just annoying." Usopp's voice blurred.

"What stuff?" Sanji asked. "What is happening Usopp? Why wont you come out?" he asked, laying a hand against the door. Damn why did she always have to do every-thing herself!?

"I just don't want you to see me like this okay!" Usopp hissed from behind the door.

"Like what?" Sanji asked. "Usopp what are you talking about, you looked fine just a little while ago."

"Well Sanji I.." Usopp hesitated. "I'll be fine in a moment, I all-ready took the anti-dote, which is why I'm so.. urgh.." Sanji could swear that she had just fallen down in there.

"Usopp what?" Sanji asked. "You know you can tell me right? What-ever it is, you know I would never hurt you. And I am really worried right now, I am almost kicking the door in all-ready." He warned, and true enough, he was fighting his own legs not to kick the door in.

"Fine!" Usopp hissed. "The island I landed on." she exhaled. In a defeated way "I got poisoned." She finally admitted. "And it'll probably affect me for the rest of my life."

Sanjis eyes widened. "What?" he asked. "What sort of poison, Usopp are you in pain? How can I help you?"

"Sanji I'm fine!" Usopp finally told annoyed. "All there is to it, is that when I eat to much, I inflate like a god damn balloon. It's not life threatening or any-thing, so don't worry."

Sanji blinked. "What?" he asked.

"You heard me." Usopp muttered.

Then, Sanji just couldn't help it, he ended up snickering into his hand. "Like a balloon?" he asked. "Really?"

"Hey, that's _not_ funny!" Usopp's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"No, no I'm sorry Usopp." Sanji smirked, then ended up laughing again. "Is it uncomfortable?" he asked, trying to put up a more serious face.

"Just the anti-dote." Usopp muttered. "It tastes horrid and makes me feel really sick."

At that Sanji turned away as he smirked, so Usopp wouldn't hear his snicker.

Soon after, the door was opened and Usopp hang in the opening glaring at Sanji. "You done?" she asked annoyed.

Sanji looked at Usopp, she looked like she could barely hang to the door, her head glammy and her clothes.. even though it had been a perfect fit around her last time Sanji saw her, now they hang loosely around the same frame, as if they had instantly been massively exspanded, as in… really.

Sanji blinked, much he had expected but.. "Wow." He ended on saying. He could only imagine what Usopp had actually looked like before to make the clothes actually exspand like that.

Usopp glared at him, which made Sanji jump.

"So erh.." Sanji swallowed. "This happens every-time you over-eat now?" he asked.

"I guess." Usopp muttered looking to her left, obviously trying to avert Sanjis eyes.

"How much is that?" Sanji asked. "I mean, how much do you need to eat before it happens?"

"I got no idea." Usopp admitted. "This is the first time it happened with just ordinary food, last time I blew up like that was two years ago when I first go poisoned."

"Well, I think it's safe to assume it actually takes a lot." Sanji then stated as he pulled out a ciggerate. "We were all eating like a bunch of pigs in there, no worries, thank fully it's not like that every-day." He commented lighting his ciggerate. "But please, wont you do me a favour and think next time there is a party like that, you look like shit right now Usopp, to take a guess, that entire inflating deflating thing isn't really healthy."

Usopp bit her lip. "Believe me, I don't like it either." She told. "And I don't want any of you to see me like that, I look like a enourmus fat person." She admitted. "Least of all I want you to see me like that, so erh.." Usopp swallowed. "Would you do me a favour and not ask if I suddenly dissapear again like that?" she asked quietly. "Believe me, you would _not _find me attractive that way."

Sanji held his breath as he looked at Usopp whom looked away.

"And don't you dare to lie to me right now." Usopp muttered still looking away.

"all-right fine." Sanji exhaled. "If you really were massively overweight and big as you describe it, I probably wouldn't find you all to attractive, I am a pathetic shallow human being." He admitted. "But, I do care for you and your well-being, no matter how you look, what gender you have, or how attracted I feel to you. I love you at least as much as any-one else in the crew, if not just a little more, and I just so happen to think you are also an absolutely amazing woman, fucking gorgouse, and I am very attracted to you as you are now." He told.

At that Usopp looked up and met Sanjis eyes, then smiled at him. "Thanks." She whispered. "I probably wouldn't be attracted to you either if you were fat." She chuckled.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" Sanji asked in a huff.

"That you are a very handsome man as you are." Usopp smirked. "Fucking sexy to." She pointed out, letting her eyes travel up and down Sanjis body.

At that Sanji swallowed as he looked at Usopp. "So you think maybe they have bed-rooms at this place?" he asked.

At that Usopp looked at Sanji. "For real?" she asked. "Are you serious?"

"I meant for you take a rest in Usopp!" Sanji exclaimed. "Who the hell do you take me for!? You look like you could faint any second! Please, I am not _that _dirty minded, to take advantages of a sick person."

"Could have fooled me." Usopp pointed out dryly.

"Are you fucking serious?" Sanji asked, then the next moment, dived forward and scooped Usopp up she he carried her over the shoulder as a sack of potatoes, then started walking.

"Hey wait a minute, where are you going?" Usopp asked.

"to find a place where you can rest." Sanji stated.

"Put me down, I can walk by myself!" Usopp exclaimed.

"I know you Usopp." Sanji hissed. "If I let you, you'll convince every-one that you are just fine so no one will fuss over you, but it's not going to work with me, we are going to find you a bed!"

At that Usopp grew limp over Sanjis shoulder. "I just don't have any choice do I?" she asked.

"Nope." Sanji acknowledged in a nod.

"I hate you." Usopp muttered.

"Love you to Usopp." Sanji shortly replied.

"mmhmmm." Usopp muttered beneath her breath, before between all of her murmers came an unwilling. "Love you to.. But Sanji, I feel ridicoulus, wont you let me down?" she finally asked.

"on one condition." Sanji stated. "Tomorrow, go and tell Chopper about your condition. Just to make absolutely sure."

"Fine." Usopp at last muttered as Sanji let her down on the ground again.

Soon, they did find that bed, Sanji was just about to leave Usopp to rest as Usopp reached up and grabbed his sleeve. "No stay." She asked.

Amused Sanji looked down at her, then laid down on top of the covers and took Usopp in his arms, making Usopp sigh relieved.

"Look Usopp.." Sanji hesitated. "I've been thinking."

"Hm?" Usopp looked up.

"About what you said on the battle-field." Sanji told.

"Oh." Usopp sighed. "What about it?" she asked.

"Well I guess, I thought about it.. We've all-ready been sepperated ones, for two entire years, you got poisoned without me even knowing about it, there's no way I could protect you all the time even if I tried." Sanji pointed out. "That's not the kind of life we are living, we are in danger all of them time, and every-body is here for a reason, to do what they can."

"Yeah.." Usopp blinked.

"So you are right, I should let you do the things you can." Sanji admitted. "But then you also have to let me do the things I can, we protect each other right?" he asked. "I mean, we always did that right?" he asked.

"Of cause we did Sanji." Usopp smiled relieved. "And yeah.. Sanji, you must all-ready know this. Whether some-one on is going to be hurt on this journey.. it's not a question of if, it's a question of when." She pointed out. "We are entering the new world now.. we will all always be in danger, it's sweet of you that you want to protect me, but if I wanted to be safe, I would never have left the east blue in the first place." She told.

"I suppose you're right." Sanji sighed slipping a hand through her hair. "So what do we do?" he asked.

Usopp shrugged. "Take things as they come I suppose, one day at the time. I mean.. I never thought what we did was, you know.. meant to be serious. Or.. I don't know." She admitted. "We are just enjoying each others company and getting the best out of each day right?" she asked.

At that Sanji nodded. "Yeah, yeah I suppose so." He sighed. "I can tell people you are my girl-friend though, can't i?" he asked.

Usopp blinked. "Sure, if you want." She told.

Then Sanji halted.. "You never told any-one that I was your boy-friend?" he asked.

"Erhh…" Usopp halted.

"Then what the hell did you say to people about me?" Sanji asked.

"Erhm.. friend with benefits?" Usopp tried. "Okay I didn't say any-thing! I thought you didn't want people to know." She muttered annoyed.

"You sure made the entire crew know a couple of days ago." Sanji pointed out.

"The only ones whom hadn't figured all-ready was Luffy and Chopper." Usopp pointed out.

"So what the hell are we?" Sanji asked.

"I don't know!" Usopp exclaimed. "Okay, fine, here is how I feel." She told rubbing her tendrils. "I care about you Sanji, a lot." She told. "I care for every-body in the crew, and I don't want to see any of you being sad or hurt, you are the one though, I want to support me the most. I want your support.. not your protecting, I.." she swallowed. "I just want you to be around, that's it." she told. "I am not looking to settle down in security, I am not looking to hold myself back, all I want is to continue as things are now, we are free pirates right?" she asked looking at Sanji. "I just like hanging out with you, having fun with you.. And of cause, I find you very sexy. So that's it." She told. "So how about you mister ladies man, falling in love with every attractive woman he sees?" she asked a little annoyed.

Sanji groaned, though he knew very well he had that coming. "Of cause I care about you to, a lot." Sanji stated. "And to me, you are not just another woman, you are Usopp! You are the only woman I could ever argue with, or be frustrated at or.. be myself with." He finally admitted as he laid up against the pillow. "Being with you, it sure taught me some-thing new about women. If I could.. if I could pick any woman, I am so happy it was you Usopp." He told. "I wouldn't have done things any differently, cause.. you are not just one of the women to me, you're some-thing else, unique… Im not ready to get real serious either" he finally admitted. "Not before I found the all blue. So I guess, I guess this is pretty good." then he laid his head against Usopps. "I guess what-ever may come, we'll always have this journey huh?" he asked.

"Agreed." Usopp told in a slight smile. ""I will always care for all of you." she told in a sigh. "I love all of you so much." she stated with closed eyes.

"Know what you mean." Sanji nodded, holding Usopp's shoulder tight, that was enough for him to tell, it was compleately mutual.

"Lets just get the best out of every-day we have." Usopp then stated in a small smile.

"And well, Usopp, I think to do that, the best thing you can do right now is to sleep." Sanji stated removing his shoulder from Usopp so she plummeted down on the pillow.

"Hey! What the!" Usopp exclaimed.

Sanji how-ever smirked as he placed a finger on Usopp's lips. "Shh." He told. "You need to safe your energy so you can shout at me tomorrow." He told. "Cause I got mermaids to look at!" he grinned.

Annoyed Usopp rolled her eyes as she laid back down in the pillow. "Be glad I'm to tired to fire water-balloons at you for that." She muttered.

"Sweet dreams my sweet!" Sanji air kissed her from the door.

And in response Usopp just sourly reached up a hand to grab the invisble air-kiss out of the air and threw them away.

"And remember not to over-eat!" Sanji at last added before he quickly closed the door, just in time for a pillow to hit the door, right where Sanjis face had been a moment before. Yep, Sanji realised as he pulled out a ciggerate, the only girl he would ever behave like that around, other girls he would never tease like that, over some-thing as sensitive as their looks, but with Usopp.. for some reason it just felt right.

And with that, Sanji humming walked down the hall-way, all-ready planning what kind of _light_ break-fast he should make the the lovely ladies in the morning.


	17. Chapter 17

And thus the straw-hat continued their adventures, of cause there were bump in the roads, Sanji and Zoro thought as always, only Sanji had some new ammo.

"You're just so sour because you never had a girl-friend!" Sanji grinned.

"Why would I want to have a girl-friend!?" Zoro snorted back. "At best they are a distraction, shitty love cook! Bloody women!"

"AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Nami shouted suddenly appearing, hitting both of them over the head.

Then of cause there was the time they had to board a burning island, and Usopp pulled the short straw. "SANJI-KUN SAFE ME!" she begged hiding behind Sanji. "Don't let them drag me there!"

Sanji looked behind his back. "I'm sorry Usopp-chwan, but you drew the short straw." He pointed out.

"Hey! What happened to protecting me with your life!?" Usopp asked annoyed.

"I thought you didn't want me to." Sanji pointed out in a smirk.

"THEN I KNEW I COULD HANDLE WHAT WAS IN FRONT OF ME!" Usopp shouted back. "This is.. this is scary.. I think.. I think I am going down with not being able to go to that island disease." She told dropping down on the deck.

Sanji sighed, then pulled in Usopp's hand, getting her up on her legs again, then pushed her into the mini-merry.

Annoyed Usopp sat there with crossed arms, pouting.

"Hey, I wouldn't do this if I weren't sure you could handle it." Sanji blinked then kissed Usopp on the forehead. "You're cute when you are annoyed." He told.

Making Usopp hiss annoyed as she looked away, all though.. a smirk crossed her lips.

And soon the team on the mini merry was on their way.

Nami though, blinked surprised as she looked after them, then she looked at Sanji, with a look of utter surprise on her face.

"What?" Sanji asked as he looked at Nami.

"It's just.. you.. erh.." Nami swallowed. "I can't believe you didn't took Usopp's place, or went with them or some-thing like that." She confessed.

"Well, Usopp drew the short straw and I didn't." Sanji pointed out.

"You know what I mean!" Nami hissed.

Sanji sighed deeply. "You really think that if I had taken Usopp's place, she wouldn't suddenly turn around and demand I get out so she could get back on the board and do her bit?" he asked. "She made it pretty clear to me, she doesn't want me to protect her, she want me to support her in pushing her forward. Even if she acts differently in the immediate situation some-times."

Stunned Nami looked at Sanji.. Sanji really had Usopp figured out, better than Nami had given him credit for, because Sanji was quite right, Usopp may acted like a coward some-times, but there was no way Usopp would stand by and let other people do her bit, the last thing she wanted to be would be a burden to others, Nami could just imagine Usopp turning straight around and then demanding Sanji to get out of the boat. It was just so rare for Sanji to figure women. "You changed." Nami suddenly realised.

"Huh?" Sanji asked looking at Nami.

"Well, I guess you could say you are more mature, good on you Sanji." Nami smirked giving his arm a play-full hit. "Who had thought that Usopp of all people would be a good influence of you, so, it's all win win in your relationship huh?" she asked.

"Not quite, there is one draw-back." Sanji admitted in a deep sigh rubbing his neck.

"What's that?" Nami asked as she crooked an eye-brow.

"Her aim is way to good." Sanji murmered, in a very tired voice, rubbing his chin as if he had recently physically been hit there.

* * *

Of cause things got even more akward the next time Sanji and Usopp saw each other… sort of.. kind of..

Sanji just happened to be in Namis body while Chopper was stuck in Sanjis body.

"I don't know what to think." Usopp admitted looking at the two. "On the one hand, this is so wrong! And on the other hand! IT'S HILLARIOUS!" she laughed pointing at Sanji in Namis body.

"I know isn't it great!?" Sanji asked holding Namis boobs with his hands.. Namis hands.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Nami (In Frankys body.) and Usopp shouted both hitting Sanji over the head simultaneously.

"Usopp! If you kiss him while he is in mine body, I'll kill you!" Nami hissed turning to Usopp.

"I WASN'T PLANNING TO I SWEAR!" Usopp exclaimed holding up both her hands.

"God!" Sanji suddenly exclaimed standing up. "WE HAVE TO GET OUR BODIES BACK!" he exclaimed all of a sudden.

Making Usopp and Nami starre at him. "And you first came to that conclusion now?" they both asked.

"The Sooner the better." Choppers voice came out of Sanjis mouth, as he wrapped his arms around himself. "I never knew this was how it felt like to freeze, it's horrible."

For a moment Usopp looked at Chopper.. trapped in Sanjis body. "Yeah.. This is just wrong." She stated, then shivered lightly.

To have Nami trapped inside of Sanjis body was a little bit better.. but not a lot.

"WOULD YOU QUIT LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!?" Nami asked in a shout.

"You are inside of my _boy-friends_ body! How do you want me to react!?" Usopp shouted back.

"May I remind you, that so called boy-friend of yours, is probably currently running around peeking at _my _breasts!" Nami hissed back.

"I don't mind he looks at other peoples breasts." Usopp then flat out stated. "He just better not suggest what I think he is dreaming of right now." She muttered in a low growl.

Nami decided it was better not to ask…

* * *

Thankfully every-body get their bodies back eventually, though they were all so busy at that point that they just moved forward.. suddenly Sanji was gone from the party, simply making Usopp sigh. "He probably sensed some woman cry nearby." She pointed out. "He'll be fine."

Kin'emon… well what an exsperience he was, it first the first time Usopp got a taste of how some people would treat her differently now that any idiot could see she was a woman, at first he had treated both her and Nami equally rudely.

Now though, he had come around. "So you and the honoured Sanji are wed?" Ki'emon asked as they ran in search for sea-stone handcuffs.

Which made Usopp spurt out. "WHAT!?" she asked. "God no!" she exclaimed. "I am NOT ready for that kind of thinking yet!"

"But you kissed when he had his body back." Ki'emon pointed out.

"So?" Usopp asked.

"It is highly dishounrable for a man to kiss a woman whom is not hiss, and a woman who kiss a man that is not hers, is some-thing we call a prostetute." Ki'emon told. "Such a person is to lowly to ever be called a woman."

"WHAT KIND OF DUMBASS PLACE ARE YOU FROM!?" Usopp shouted. "Look, things are different here okay!" she hissed. "I'm a pirate, I do what I want, and I wanted to date Sanji, so I am dating him." She told. "No one else though! I am not a slut." She muttered. "And neither is Nami before you ask."

"Please forgive me." Kin'emon asked bowing his head. "I am unused to your costumes, honoured Usopp-san." He told. "But do you think perhaps it's possible for you to wear a breast-band like honoured Nami-san?" he asked.

"IDIOT!" Usopp yelled hitting Kin'emon over the head.

"No Handcuffs in there." Brook told as he returned from the wall in his ghost form. "But the gass has been leaking inside of the building."

"WHAT!?"

Whether it was through genius team-play, sheer willpower and strength, or just luck, the straw-hats made it through, with ceacar in sea-stone handcuffs, and the crew having the usual battle damages.

Sanji though.. was kind of bad off as he laid in the sick-bay bed.

* * *

"You better stay of that leg for a while." Chopper told wrapping a bandage tightly around Sanjis leg. "Just be glad it's only sprained not broken." He told. "Your muscles were the only thing protecting your bone."

Sanji sighed deeply as he leaned back in the bed, Usopp holdings his shoulder as she sat beside him. "So how long does he need to stay off it?" Usopp asked.

"Give it a week for now." Chopper asked. "Then I'll take another look at it."

Sanji sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"And no sparring with Zoro!" Chopper demanded. "At least for two weeks."

"Okay I got it." Sanji hissed annoyed as he crossed his arms.

At last Chopper gave him a satisfied nod, before the reindeer jumped down the chair and went to his medical record.

Sanji hissed annoyed. "I feel damn handicapped like this." He complained as he looked at his wrapped up leg, suspended in the air using a sling.

Usopp smiled a little defeated. "Well, look at it this way. You don't need your leg to cook, so you'll do just fine for a week or two." She told, bowing over to kiss him. "And if you need an extra hand in the kitchen, you know you can just call right?" she asked.

"I can handle it!" Sanji stated, then looked at the table beside him.. which he couldn't reach at the moment. "Do you mind handing me my ciggerates?" he asked.

Usopp sighed as she shook her head. "You know you are not supposed to smoke in here." She pointed out.

"Please!" Sanji then asked, turning a begging dog eye towards Usopp.

"Okay fine." Usopp muttered reaching for the pack of ciggerates in Sanjis coat pocket. Then took one out, and stuffed it into Sanjis mouth, before she found his lighter and lithed the ciggerate for Sanji.

"Usopp you're an angel." Sanji stated as he happily took the ciggerate out using two fingers, and then blew out a cloud of smoke.

Usopp blushed smiled. "I bet you say that to all the girls." She pointed out.

At that Sanji exhaled. "I guess that can't be helped." He admitted. "With you though, I mean it." He blinked, making Usopp chuckle a little amused. "So I guess we are heading for Dresrossa now?" he asked.

Usopp nodded. "We are going to… to take down a war-lord." She swallowed, then shivered. "How scary is that?" she asked.

Sanji shrugged. "Some-how, we'll handle it." He told.

"And then, we'll head to the place Ki'emon comes from." Usopp pointed out. "Seems like it's a place for true warriors, where people life for their warrior honour." She sighed. "It'll almost be like Elfbat.."

"You sound very excited about that." Sanji pointed out in a smile.

Usopp smiled lightly. "It's an entire country of honourable warriors." She smiled. "People I want to be like! I can learn so much from such a place." She beamed. "All though." She sighed deeply. "Some-thing tells me it'll be more difficult there, when women are not allowed." She looked down of herself. "You think I could still disguise myself as a boy?" she asked.

Sanji shook his head. "Not a chance." He stated. "But why would you, stand tall and proud, and they just have to respect you." He smiled as he reached up and grabbed her arm, to pull Usopp down on top of himself. "Just, show them who you really are." He grinned. "You'll be changing _their_ mind, for sure." He grinned.

Usopp blushed as she looked down, holding her hands on top of her knees.

"GARH USOPP!" Sanji exclaimed. "YOU'RE SO CUTE WHEN YOU ARE EMBARRASED!" he yelled as he pulled Usopp into a crushing hug, hearts coming out of Sanjis eyes.

"And you're acting like an idiot." Usopp pointed out, compleately stone-faced in Sanjis hugging embrace.

"That's how you like me!" Sanji grinned then kissed Usopp.

Amused Sanji looked at Sanji, then smiled. "Yeah, I guess I do." She stated and then kissed him back.

_The end. _

* * *

_AN; Well guys… we caught up to the Manga now, so well.. maybe in a year when the Dresrossa arch is compleately we can go there.. or erhm.. yeah. _

_This was fun though, pure guilty pleasure for me, I always saw myself in Usopp, I think he is ridicoulesly relatable and inspirational for me, I just happen to be a woman, so I have been kind of obsessed with the thought of a female Usopp, and now it's out there and out of my system. Great. _

_Thanks for reading, I am glad people out there enjoyed it, cheers __J_


End file.
